Past and Present
by Yato Rumi
Summary: Gintoki wakes up to find himself in the middle of the Joui war. He encounters his past self and comrades. What will happen? And how will he get back?
1. Dreaming of a Past Can't Be a Good Thing

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gintama. Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei. This story is based on my imagination and has no connection to the real storyline whatsoever.**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for deciding to read my fic. This is my fifth fic by far. Please enjoy reading! \(^^)/ **

* * *

**1. Dreaming of a Past Can't Be Good**

Darkness... Was all he could he could see. Silence... Was all he could hear. Coldness... Was all he could feel. Pitch-black hell, thats where he was. Why was he here? Why was he all alone? Was this a dream? Or was it a dark reality? Nothing.. Nothing was there. Nothing.

_Clang!_

Clang? Wait, clang? What in the world made that sound? A blacksmith hitting a metal bar with a hammer? No, what would a blacksmith be doing here? Wait... A blacksmith? Ok... Metal... Metal... Oh yeah! Swords!... Nonono wait wait wait. How can there be a sword here right here? Ok ok ok I have to calm down... calm down... Come on... think.. think.

* * *

_Clang! BOOOM! Chink!_

Gintoki woke up to find himself on a grassy-but-rocky ground. The sky was clear with clouds covering the blue surface. He stood up weakly, but steadly. He looked at what was in front of him. He was on a small hill. Under the hill, he saw humans and amantos, fighting against each other. The thing he hated most...war.

" Ok, wait. Wait. Wait. Wait! Where am I? What am I doing here? And WHY am I here? This must be a dream right? Right? Right? I'll give you 300 yen if you say its not true, so please say it isn't. Pretty, pretty, pleaaaseee. Hey, somebody say something. Oy, oy!" He said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

He waited for Shinpachi's loud shout that will wake him up or Kagura's nagging that will usually end up with him being waken up forcefully with a hit on the stomach. Maybe Sadaharu will even take this chance to bite him on the head. He waited. 1 minute...2 minutes...3 minutes...4...5...6...

" Agh! This is making me crazy! Oy! Oy! Quickly wake me up you brats! Why is it when I wait you don't wake me up?! My head is splitting you know! Oy! Get your ugly faces inside my damn room and wake me up! Ooooy!"

He saw a white figure leaning on a tree. His white clothes was smeared in red, probably blood. He wore a calm face while watching the war that was ragging. His breath was unsteady, he was probably exhausted from the battle. He had a white perm... Wait, perm? Perm... Perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm perm. Wait, is Gintoki becoming Yamazaki?

" Whoa... Whoa..Whoa! Hold it right there buddy! That guy is _not_ what I think he is right? Hey Rumi! Don't write fics that are confusing! Somebody might mistake me for somebody else! Oy! Are you listening to me?!"

The figure, hearing Gintoki's loud voice, turned his head right at Gintoki and stared at Gintoki for quite a long time. Gintoki gulped when he saw the face of the figure. It was him. His past self. The mighty shiroyasha. Gintoki's face went as pale as paper. Why would his past self be here? Actually, why is HE here? This is absolutely getting crazy.

" Ok you damn brat. I am going to kill you if you ever make a fic like this ever again... No actually. I'll kill you right now. so. get. your. smirking. face. right. here. you. brat."

Nope, not gonna happen. Sorry, but you will never reach me, perm head. Now get in flow with the story already.

" No. You come here right now before. I. Go. Crazy."

If you don't get back this second, I'll call Otae-san here and she will beat you up at the authors note.

_*Gulp*" How the heck did she get that gorilla-of-a-woman on her side?!"_

" Ok, ok. I'll get back to the story ok. Sheeesh."

* * *

" Who are you?" The Shiroyasha spoke.(I'll mostly call past Gintoki 'Shiroyasha' from now on. And present Gintoki still 'Gintoki'.)

Gintoki didn't know how to respond. Is his past self going to believe in his story? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try right? Please let him believe it. Ok, not please. He HAD to believe it.

" Um, its not your fault if you don't believe it... I'm Sakata Gintoki."Gintoki replied nervously.

" Wha? Wait wait wait. Sakata Gintoki is me."

" Yes you are and yes I am. Were the same person."

" What do you mean?"

Gintoki sighed. " I'm your future self."

" Eh?"

" I knew it. You wont believe me would you?"

The figure looked dumbfounded. Yes, the older man did look like him. Complete with his signature perm and dead-fish eyes. Who else would look so close to him? But, time-travel was real? Well, he could be an enemy spy... But that kind of feeling didn't come out from the older man. Well, maybe he could believe... For now anyway.

" Ok, fine. I'll believe you... But... Why are you here?"

" Don't know. I woke up just now and found myself here."

Then, they saw a large group of amanto heading to them. The amantos were holding weapons of many kind. They were screaming loudly. The sound was absolutely ear-breaking.

" DEATH TO THE SHIROYASHA!"

" Tch, noisy freaks. Hey, help me out for a bit will you? Take care those amanto freaks that are heading this way. I can't really fight full force because of this damn wound."

" Feels weird for my past self to be asking help... Whatever."

Gintoki walked lazily to the amantos that were heading this way. He heard some of them screaming something about the Shiroyasha was in a weak state and now was the time to kill him. But Gintoki paid no mind and cut them down with a slash of his sword. Once again, in a long time, he felt the blood of the amantos splatter on his clothes.

" Ukh, that was disgusting. Now I wan't strawberry milk."

" Not bad. I guess I've gotten stronger in the future haven't I?"

" Just to let you know, I absolutely _don't_ want to fight. And so do you."

The shiroyasha sighed. Yes, he never did want to fight a war. But he had to. To protect his friends. To keep the promise he made to his teacher, Shouyo-sensei.

" Heh, you might be right... I never did. Damn the amantos and Bafuku."

Other amanto groups were heading towards them. Screamimg and shouting the same 'death to the shiroyasha' thing. Damn it.

"Tch, they never be quiet do they? Wanna go back to back?"

Gintoki and the Shiroyasha fought the noisy amantos while protecting each others backs. They cut down many of them...twenty...thirty...forty...they were loosing count. Many lifeless bodies were lying around them. Their clothes were now heavily smeared with blood.

" Hey, is it just my feeling or did we just wipe out an entire battlefield of amanto?"

" What?"

The shiroyasha looked down the hill and saw there were only a little bit of amanto left on the battlefield. Heh, that was expected from a shiroyasha duo. The Shiroyasha looked at the blinding sun. His face was smiling a calm smile. He thought about the times when he was still at the temple... With Shouyo-sensei. Tch, what was he thinking? This was no time for petty thoughts! He has to get back to the base.

"Wanna go to the base? Seems like we've won this battle." The Shiroyasha said while looking at their enemies who were now retreating from the battlefield.

" Say... Where is Zura? I don't see him anywhere." Gintoki said.

" He's at the base thinking of a plan for our next fight. The only ones fighting here are me and Takasugi's group."

" Bakasugi eh? That idiot always blames me for ruining his surprise attacks." Gintoki said as a smirk formed on his face.

" That Bakasugi just doesn't know when to give up. A true idiot, not as bad as Bakamoto though."

" Bakamoto is a 'natural idiot' ; an idiot since birth. He cant get anything done right."

Yep, Sakamoto was a full-fledged, pure idiotic idiot. He'll think of all bad things as ' *imagination* AHAHAHA!'. Sometimes Gintoki wonders how Sakamoto even learned how to weild a sword without actually cutting up himself. The world has many secrets after all. (That has nothing to do with the secrets of the world!)

"Well, lets go. I'll help you walk." Gintoki said while landing a hand.

" Nah, I'll walk by myself. I'm not letting myself be in your debt twice. P-E-R-M H-E-A-D" The Shiroyasha said as an evil grin formed on his face.

Gintoki twitched. " Mind you, you also have a perm. S.u.g.a.r F.r.e.a.k."

Veins popped out of the shiroyasha's face. " SADISTIC BASTARD!" They both said together at the same time.

The continued to walk to the base. Continuously landing insults at each other. Seriously, are they not noticing they are the same person altogether? Well, can't be surprised for the idiot, sweet tooth, sadistic bastard, sugar freak, mop head, perm head, etc etc of the Gintama series.

" Shut up you stupid brat of an author!"

Face it Gin-san. First, you have a perm. Second, you have a weird addiction to sweets. And third, you're a sadist like Okita-san.

" Its not my fault I have this annoying perm! And everyone likes sweets, whats the matter with sweets?! At least I'm not as sadistic as that tax robber!"

Remember what you did to Kintoki? How do you say that was not sadistic? That was the most sadistic scene in the history of the Gintama series.

" That was to protect Tama! Are you making fun of me?! I'm older than you, you brat!"

Yeah, sure, whatever. Just continue with the story or I'll really call Otae-san.

" Tch, damn sadistic brat."

* * *

They arrived at the base with an unsteady breath. No, not because of the long walk. But because of their constant shouting and screaming. The Shiroyasha were greeted by the soldiers protecting the gates of the base. Their faces were stunned when they saw the strikingly-similar figure following closely behind him.

" Don't worry, he's an ally. Just continue to focus on your guard duty."

The soldiers nodded in response and continued guarding the gates. The Shiroyasha headed to the medical tent and started treating his wounds. Gintoki waited outside the tent. He nearly jumped from surprise when he felt a sudden pat on his back.

" Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." A figure said from behind.

Gintoki looked behind to see his plain and almost no-presence friend, standing behind him with an apologetic face.

" Kurokono?"

" Eh? You know me? I'm sorry, but have we ever met?" Kurokono asked, confused.

" Well... Its kinda hard to explain..." Gintoki answered nervously.

Kurokono blinked confusedly as he stared at the new man. Now that he saw him well, he really looked like Gintoki. Kurokono just got more confused at their striking resemblance. And at that time, the shiroyasha came out of the medic tent. He finished treating his wounds. He sighed at the two, already hearing the conversation from inside the tent.

" We'll explain everything together with Zura, Bakasugi and Sakamoto. So we'll wait till they come back." The Shiroyasha said while walking to the main camp.

Gintoki and Kirokono followed him to the main camp. Gintoki wasn't really sure if he could get trough Zura and Bakasugi. He could go through Sakamoto, of course. That idiot could just laugh out and believe anything for all he cared. Kurokono might be a little harder, but as he said, trying wouldn't hurt right? He got through his past self somehow. So how hard could it be with the other three? Well, he still had time before they all came back. So maybe he could rest just a bit.

" I'll talk with Zura for a little while. You guys stay here. And don't you dare go to my tent and eat any of my sweets, sugar freak." The Shiroyasha said as a smirk formed on his face. He went inside the main tent.

Gintoki twitched. " DAMN YOU CURLY IDIOT MOP HEAD!"

* * *

**Ok! Thank you for reading my fic! I'll be updating a little late because I have school exams so please be patient. And very very much thanks if you decided to follow/favorite/review my fic! Thank you very much! \(^.^)/**

Gintoki: "Hey Rumi, one question; How the heck did you get that gorilla woman to be at you side? That is the most amazing feat anyone has ever achieved except for her close friends."

Rumi: "I told her that she would appear more in my stories and we became good friends."

Gintoki: "Tch, why am I not surprised."

Rumi: " Oh yeah, you have a guest. He's at the door."

Gintoki: "Eh? Who could it be?"

*opens door*

Gintoki: " Souichirou ku-"

_BOOOOOOOM_

Sougo: " Missed~ Get ready Danna." *Pulls out sword*

Gintoki: " Wait wait wait wait! What was that for?!"

Rumi: " He read the fic out of curiosity and paid special attention to the 'tax robber' part. He's been waiting outside the front door since then."

Sougo: *Setting bazooka* "Be careful Danna~ You might die out of my curiosity too."

Gintoki: " DAMN YOU SADISTIC BRAT!"

* * *

**_"Those who can easily kill others are shit-heads who can't even see the pain of others, even if your whole body can see, your soul can't see a thing."_**

_-_**Sakata Gintoki**


	2. Freaks Are All The Same

**Hi Everyone! This is the second chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. Feel free to read! :D**

* * *

**2. Freaks Are All The Same**

Gintoki waited outside as the Shiroyasha talked to Katsura. Inside the tent, Katsura was in a surprised-no, in a shocked state.

" Wa wai wait wait. Say that again Gintoki."

" I said, I met my future self on the battlefield and brought him here."

Katsura was dumbfounded. Yes, he had heard of time travels, but had dismissed it as nothing more than legend. But to see a real time traveler here of all places? And whats more, it was Gintoki's past self?! Great, things couldn't get any weirder.

" But, are you sure? He could be an enemy spy."

The Shiroyasha sighed. " Wanna see him?"

Katsura nodded. He followed the Shiroyasha and exited the main tent. And there he saw it. A figure strikingly-similar to his friend. White perm, red dead-fish eyes and holding a popsicle... Wait, a popsicle?

" Hey! Thats my popsicle! Where did you get it?!"

" Your damn tent. Where else would I get a popsicle than the room of a sugar freak."

" Why... You..."

" Oh, and thanks for giving me the idea of '_Go into my tent and eat any of my sweets'_. Really, it helped me think of this once-in-a-lifetime chance."

Katsura face palmed himself. Of course... That was absolutely Gintoki. Who else would go into the mighty Shiroyasha's tent for a damn popsicle? And he was a sugar freak like Gintoki too. Great, how is he going to explain this to Takasugi.

" Whatever... Future Gintoki, lets talk about this in the tent. You come too Kurokono."

" Call me Gin-san."

" Okay Gin-san, Kurokono, Gintoki."

* * *

And they went inside the big tent. They sat on the floor with a table in the middle. It was silent. Nobody knew what to talk about. And Katsura was the first one to break the silence.

" So Gin-san, why are you here in our time? Shouldn't you be in the future?"

" Don't as me. I woke up on top of the hill that was at the battlefield and here I am. Seriously, I don't even remember what happened to me before I got here."

" Then the first thing we should do is to find out what happened before you came here... What do you think, Kurokono?"

" Eh? Well... Maybe we should find out if there are anymore time-travelers besides Gin-san. How about you, Gintoki-san?

" I already did my job and told Katsura about my future self so don't ask me to do anything else because my head will explode if I think of anything else." The Shiroyasha said while lying down on the floor.

" Well excuse _ME_ for being a lazy idiot in the past, idiot curly mop head."

The shiroyasha twitched. " What did you say you sugar freak?"

" I said, excuse me for being a lazy idiot in the past, **Idiot-curly-mop-head.**

" THATS IT! Lets settle this outside you lazy perm!"

" Who's scared idiot sugar freak?!"

Electricity ran through their eyes. They were stepping on the table with one of their legs. There were big- no, huge flames surrounding them. Great, Two total idiots fighting each other because of their own insults. Idiot perms.

" What the hell is going on here?"

" AHAHAHA! Oy Kintoki! How're you doing?"

Sakamoto and Takasugi came into the tent. Not surprisingly, Sakamoto got a sword thrown at him with the shiroyasha saying 'My name is _Gin_toki'.Sakamoto and Takasugi's eyes were fixed on the two Gintokis that were now in the middle of a staring competition (Was that a staring competition?!).

" Who's that? Your long lost brother?" Takasugi pointed at Gintoki.

" No, idiot Bakasugi. He's my future self."

Takasugi kept his cool face. But inside, he was shocked, suprised, horrified, heart attacked (Then get him to a damn hospital!) and full of questions.

" AHAHAHA! So you're Kintoki's future self? How am I in the future? Do I have a wife? Did I go to space?"

" First, I am **Gin**toki's future self. Second, you are still an idiotic idiot in the future, you're stuck being idiot for the rest of your life anyway. Third, you have a girl you like but she always kicks you in the nuts when you propose to her in your gorilla-like way. And fourth, yes, you did go to space but you become a space-sick-natural-idiot-always-dissapearing-airhead-idiotic-idiot captain."

" AHAHAHA! Good to know!"

" There is nothing _good_ in there, Bakamoto." The Shiroyasha spoke.

" Hey Gintoki, where the hell did you pick your idiot future self? He could be a spy sent by the enemy force for all we know."

Gintoki tapped on Takasugi's shoulders. " Oooh, Bakasugi. Always being the stiff man eh? How's it going with the girl at the red light district? Did you do _that_? Have you been drinking your yakult? You know, if this war ends, you could get a job of a yakult mascot. That way you can drink as many yakult as you like. Man~ Talk about free food, I wish I could be like you. And you're still short too. Really, you should drink more strawberry milk. Calcium is good for you bones Takasugi-_chan_." Gintoki said with a deadpan face.

Black flames formed behind Takasugi with every word Gintoki spoke. The whole room now had an eery aura. Even Sakamoto was near to shivering up. Katsura just stood behind the table and faced downwards. Kurokono was sweating heavily. The only normal ones in the tent was Gintoki and The Shiroyasha. Their faces were the usual lazy dead-fish faces. Takasugi spoke up with a scary tone. If it wasn't Gintoki or the Shiroyasha, anyone would have ran out of the freaking tent.

" Lets go outside perm head."

" Eh? You want to show me around the camp? Sorry, no thanks. I wouldn't want a child to get lost in this big camp. It would be a pain if you got lost and nobody could find you because of your _short_ body."'

" BASTARD!"

Takasugi was about to pull out his sword and attack the freaking mop head when a soldier came into their tent. Katsura thought a 'thanks for saving us' thought to the soldier.

" I'm sorry for intruding. But there are some people outside the gates that wanted to meet Gintoki-san."

" Eh? I didn't ask anyone to come. Hey, maybe its your friends?" The Shiroyasha said while facing Gintoki.

" Don't ask me. Lets just check them out."

* * *

The group went to the gates. And there they saw a pink haired girl running towards Gintoki. A glasses-wearing boy was following her. There was also a long-haired man with a huge white creature standing beside him. And also a certain idiot who has been laughing endlessly for quite some time now.

**_BOOOOOM_**

Gintoki kicked Sakamoto to the sky.

" Gin-chan! We all came for you -aru!"

" Thanks for coming for me, but what is Bakamoto doing here?"

" Oooh.. That was mean Kintoki! AHAHA-!" He got punched in the face again.

" No, what the hell are you doing here, idiot? I can understand Zura, Shinpachi, Kagura and that giant creature. But what does a space-loving idiot have to do with helping me?"

" It's not Zura, Its Katsura!" The two Katsuras said.

" And its not 'giant creature', its Elizabeth!"

" Sakamoto-san was here by chance and proposed to help you out too."

" When you meant 'by chance'... You don't mean..."

" He crashed landed into the Yorozuya -aru!"

Gintoki twitched. " Thats it Bakamoto. You are going to die in my hands right now." Gintoki said while kicking Sakamoto. And Sakamoto flew to the blue sky once again.

" Go Gin-san -aru!"

" Pattsuan, you better have a good explanation for my time-travel."

Sinpachi sighed." I'll explain everything."

" You remember when Gengai-san got you those cookies? Actually, those cookies were filled with some intelligent nanobots. The nanobots were intended to keep your high blood sugar in-check. But an error occurred. An electromagnetic wave was sent into your brain and you ended up time-traveling."

Gintoki twitched." What the hell?! Why would eating a single cookie cause me to time travel?! There is no common sense in this thing!"

" What do you expect from a lazy author? Rumi-chan is too lazy to search for some time-traveling research on the internet. Just get in flow with the story and it'll all go well -aru."

" Are you suggesting we should fool the readers with an-idiotic-excuse-of-an-idiotic-time-travel?! Get real you stupid brat of an author! Who would believe a pathetic story like this?!"

Its my story so its up to me to decide what happens. So just get into your place and continue the storyline. You've been holding it up for a while you know.

" I don't care Rumi! Just go to the freaking internet and find some more believable excuse for my damn time-travel."

I'm not changing and thats final. Go back to the story or I'll call Otae-san and Ayame-san and they will beat you up at the authors note.

" Damn you lazy brat!"

* * *

Shinpachi showed Gintoki a box that had the same cookies he ate before traveling into the past.

" These are the same cookies that caused you to time-travel. We will use these to get back to our time."

" Then lets eat it now. The sooner the better."

Kagura shook her head." There's a certain time to eat the cookies -aru!"

" What does she mean, Pattsuan?"

Shinpachi sighed. " Our bodies have developed non-permanent antibodies to the cookies. If we were to eat the cookies now, nothing would happen. So we must wait a certain amount of time so when we eat them the time-traveling will take effect."

" So how long must we wait? Three days?"

Shinpachi shook his head." Nope, three _weeks_."

* * *

**Thats it for chapter two! Thank you for reading. I'll be sure to update soon. Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/follows! Absolutely thousands of thanks for your support! Please wait for the next update! \(^v^)/**

Shinpachi: " Say, Gin-san. Why don't you call Rumi-chan with honorifics? When you call her, you just say Rumi."

Gintoki: " I once called her Rumi-san, but she said she didn't want -_san_ because it seems old."

Shinpachi: " Then why not _-chan_ like me and Kagura?"

Rumi: " Because I don't like the vibe he gives of when he calls me with the honorific -_chan_."

Kagura: " Yep yep! You seem like a pervert when you call anyone with -_chan_ -aru!"

Gintoki: " I do not!"

Shinpachi: " But Rumi-chan. How old are you really?"

Rumi: " I'm younger than Kagura."

Kagura: " Hehe! Lets be friends Rumi-chan!"

Gintoki: " So all this time I've been controlled by a brat younger than the monster in my house. Damn it."

Kagura: " Serves you right Gin-chan lazy perm -aru!"

Rumi: " Oh yeah, you have a guest today too."

Gintoki: *gulp* "It is not Souichirou-kun again is it?"

Kagura: " Its not him you scaredy cat Gin-chan. And his name is Sougo."

Gintoki: " Wheewh" *opens door*

_**SLASH! BANG! BOOM! CHINK!**_

Gintoki: " Bakasugi?!"

Takasugi: " Hello Gintoki. Let me thank you for calling me something I **_really_** DON'T like. I'll make you even _shorter_ than me when I rip your _short_ body to bloody pieces."

Gintoki: " DAMN YOU SADISTIC BRATS DUO!"

* * *

**_"When a friend is crying, you should cry together. If your friend is worried about something, you should hold your head and worry together. when a friend takes a dump, then you should take a dump as well. If you're a friend then you can share any kind of pain with them."_**

**-Shimura Tae**


	3. Good Lies Can Become Bad

**This is the third chapter! I updated sooner than I thought... Well, Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**3. Good Lies Can Become Bad.**

Three weeks. Great, Gintoki wanted to hit the old man for _accidentally_ getting him to travel into the future and he has to stay there for a freaking **three weeks.** Why did the old man even send him those nanobots-filled cookies anyway? He didn't care a single bit about Gintoki's love for sweets. Why would he care now? Wait... Don't tell me he planned this. Nononono impossible. Absolutely impossible.

" AHAHAHA! Isn't that great Kintoki? We have three weeks to enjoy the past!"

" Bakamoto, there is nothing to _enjoy_ here. The whole Edo is a damn battlefield right now."

" Oh! Is this my future self? Wow! I've got cool sunglasses! And jackets! Couldn't be better!" Joui Sakamoto said while admiring his future self.(I'll call the past Katsura and Sakamoto, Joui Katsura and Joui Sakamoto.)

And the two Zuras were talking with each other too.

" Are you my future self?"

" Yes I am, good to meet my past self. Call me Katsura."

" Who is this, Katsura?"

" His name is Elizabeth. He's a gift from Sakamoto."

" Oh really, is it your pet?"

" More or less. He's also my right hand man."

" Must be good to have a pet as a right hand. Say... Did my hair grow longer in the future?"

" Yep, its grown longer since I used the 'moonsilk' brand."

Gintoki face palmed himself. Two girly idiots obsessed with a certain white, unknown, giant creature and long hair. And to think he has to stay with them for three whole weeks. Great, things couldn't get worse.

* * *

" So my future self didn't come eh? Too bad, I wanted to see what I looked like in the future... Where is he anyway?" Takasugi said while facing the time traveler group.

" G...Gin-san, we have to think of something. We can't tell him that he'll become a bad person in the future." Sinpachi whispered.

" I know something we can do -aru!" Kagura whispered back.

" Are you sure Kagura-chan?"

" Just leave it to me -aru!"

Kagura walked to Takasugi. She then stood infront of him and patted his shoulder. She had tears coming out of her eyes. Wow, that is some good acting Kagura-chan!

" Y...You're Bakasugi-kun aren't you? Gin-chan has missed you since that fateful day at the hospital. Those happy memories he shared with you will never disappear... But... To think we would see you still alive and well here..-aru.."

Takasugi blinked. " What do you mean?"

" Y...You died one year ago. You had drunk too much yakult and was overdosed. You were sent to the hospital to do an emergency operation but... but... It was too lat-"

" WHAT KIND OF PITIFUL LIE IS THAT?! YOU JUST KILLED HIM RIGHT OFF!"

" Stupid Megane. A little more and we would have gone through it with no problem -aru."

" Are you an idiot?! No one would believe that pitiful-excuse-of-a-lie!"

" Actually, there's someone who's already believed it right there." The Shiroyasha pointed at Joui Katsura who was now overflowed with tears.

" Bakasugi! I've always told you to not drink too much yakult! Why... Why did you have to leave uuus!"

" Oy! I'm still alive! Don't kill me just yet Bakatsura! And that was a freaking lie you hear me?! A lie!"

" Bye?! No! Takasugi! Don't leave us yeeet!"

" Just how hard-of-hearing are you you catchphrase freak?! How could you even mistake 'lie' for 'bye'?!"

" Its not catchphrase freak, its Katsura!"

" Tch, Whatever... So really, where is my future self?"

" Ah, um, your future self... Is...is..-" Shinpachi said while looking for words.

" On a space adventure -aru!"

Takasugi blinked. " Space adventure?"

" Yeah! He's out there fighting evil amantos! Thats why he wasn't on Earth -aru!"

" Isn't that what her father does?" Shinpachi whispered to Gintoki.

" Just let it off. She saved the trouble of explaining to him after all." Gintoki whispered back.

" Well, good to know my future self is doing good."

" No, he's bad -aru."

" He's a One-eyed idiot."

" A Freaking phsycopath."

" Shorty."

" Crazy smile."

" Has weird followe-"

" OY! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TO HIM?! THATS ON A WHOLE OPPOSITE DIRECTION THAN THE SPACE ADVENTURE!"

" Shut up Megane. You're ruining the 'mental torture' -aru."

" Where did you learn that Kagura-chan?! Have you become a sadist like Okita-san?!"

" I will not be like sadist in my whole life. When I'm near him, I feel like I want to vomit."

" That is not the point here!"

" Whatever Pattsuan. Hey my past self! Do you really have a tent for us?"

" Ask Zura for that. You can sleep on the ground for all I care. And call me Gintoki."(Everyone will call the Shiroyasha, Gintoki. And Gintoki, Gin-san/chan.)

" Sure. Sure. So Zura-kun, do you have a tent for us?"

" Its not Zura, its Katsura! And we have a spare tent at the back. You can use that." Joui zura said.

" Ok, come on Shinpachi, Kagura."

" Ok~" They both said and followed Gintoki.

" What about for us?"

" Ah, Katsura, Elizabeth and Sakamoto can use the one over there. You can move it near Gin-san's."

" Thanks, I'll move it near his then. Bye." Katsura said while going to the tent.

* * *

Joui Sakamoto, Katsura, Takasugi and the Shiroyasha went to their own tents. When night came, Gintoki was walking around the camp. When the Shiroyasha walked to him with his lazy face.

" Wanna have a talk?"

And that said, Gintoki started to head out to the temple near the camp. That place was the place where he always went to when he wanted to be alone. He would sit on the roof of the temple and look at the stars. Forgetting the battlefield, blood, swords, samurai and just think how peaceful it would be if there was no war. Of course, the Shiroyasha was him, so they headed for the same place. They lied down on the roof of the temple and looked at the dark sky.

" So what happened with the war?" The Shiroyasha spoke.

" Heh, what would you do if you knew?"

" Nothing. I'm you, you know? You should know what I would do."

Gintoki sighed. " Were going to lose the war. The shogun is going to give up to the amantos."

" ... I knew it. Heh, the bafuku seems to be ready to collapse. The bafuku army is weakening. They would have been wiped out now if it wasn't for the amantos helping them from the shadows."

" But... There is Takasugi who is still on-war with the amanto- no, the whole world. He wants to destroy the world."

The shiroyasha sighed. " So? What made him like that?"

" I quit the war when the bafuku surrendered to the amantos. We already lost. So was there any need to fight? No. So I left the army and went on a journey. So I guess... Its Takasugi's hatred for the amanto and adding up the hatred to the bafuku because of them surrendering to the amantos. And then me, Zura and Sakamoto left him all alone... Maybe thats why... We left him all alone... Damn it...I should have convinced him back then... If I did.. If I just did.."

"... Don't worry. You're me. Its my fault you know. Were the same person. What's done is done. Well, its not done on my time yet, so maybe I can try. But in your time... You did the best you could do. And thats something to be proud of."

" Wow, my past self was this good at making quotes eh? Why didn't I notice?"

" Because you can't make good quotes yourself, lazy perm."

" Hey, were the same person altogether you know."

" Say... Who were those two kids that came for you back there? The girl was a yato right?"

" The girl is Kagura. She's a monster who eats the money _and_ food that I've been saving. And the boy is Sinpachi. He's the son of a dojo owner. He has a big sister. The siblings are trying to make the dojo full of students again."

" _Thats_ a weird life. Any changes to Edo?"

" Well, there is a sword-ban. We now live along with amantos. There are police forces such as the tax robbers, shinsengumi and the Miwarigumi who has a text-messaging freak as a captain. They are allowed to wield real swords. Though some of them like Souichirou-kun and the text-messaging freak use guns and bazookas."

" Those are _some_ police force. And did you know the text-messaging one? It seems like you went through a bad experience with him."

" I know every-one of them. The Shinsengumi's commander is a gorilla stalker who stalks the gorilla sister of Sinpachi. The vice commander is a Mayonnaise-loving bastard who pisses the hell out of me. One of the captains is a sadistic brat who always fights with my monster brat. The Miwarigumi's commander is, as I said, a text-messaging freak who's true personality is shown in his freaking text-messages. And the vice captain is a sadistic assassin who also tends to fight with the shinsengumi's sadistic captain."

" Wow, those are some weird people you have there."

" Yeah... But I can handle all of them. Things wouldn't be fun without them anyway. They sometimes piss the hell out of me... But hey, it wouldn't be fun if you were all alone right? Thats why there are people you call friends and comrades in this world. Its because of them you can enjoy your life to the best. Without them, life would just be plain boring."

The Shiroyasha smiled.

" Sure is nice having friends and comrades you can trust."

* * *

**Thats it for the third chapter! Thanks for reading. I will make sure to update as soon as I can. Please leave a review and many thanks! \(^^)/**

Rumi: " Gin-san, a small package came for you a few minutes ago. Its over there."

Gintoki: " I didn't order anything... Lets see... To Sakata Gintoki... I'll just open it."

*opens box*

Gintoki : " A cellphone? No no no no way. Is this from that text-messaging freak?! Then then the-"

**_KABOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

Gintoki : *Sweating* "I'm dead."

Otae : " Hello Gin-san, how're you doing? I'm sure you're doing fine. Well, this 'gorilla sister' will make you never see a fine day like this ever again." *smiles sadisticly*

Gorilla: *Flies out of nowhere* " OTAE CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

Otae: *Hits the Gorilla. The gorilla goes through the roof and flies to the clear sky*

Gintoki : " Wai wai wai wait! Please don't kill me yet. I-" *Has two swords up his neck*

Sougo: " No good Danna~ You shouldn't have made me curious again~"

Nobume: " I wonder how it feels to cut the mighty Shiroyasha to pieces? Maybe his meat tastes good."

Gintoki: " You eat human meat?! What are you, a hungry bear?!"

Nobume: " No, I'm currently a hungry devil right now."

Hijikata: " So perm head, you better get your funeral ready."

Otae: " I'm sure you wouldn't want to go to hell without a funeral taking place right?" *Smiles sadisticly*

Nobume: " Just make his coffin a small one. I'm going to rip him into tiny pieces anyway."

Sougo: " Actually, maybe I'll just blast him to unseen bits with the Bazooka."

The four sadists: " DIE."

**R.I.P, Sakata Gintoki**

" DON'T KILL ME RIGHT OFF, YOU STUPID BRAT!"

* * *

**_"Everyone in Edo's like that. They're so cold and insensitive towards people. That's the smart way to live your life. People like you who care about other people are idiots. In the end, the idiots are just used. But I like those idiots better."_**

**_-_Kagura**


	4. Fights Aren't Meant To Be Fought

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Here is the forth chapter! Thanks for reading! \(^.^)/**

**P.S: The -san honorific that I said on the previous chapter will sometimes not be used if it is already known who the speaker is referring to.**

* * *

**4. Fights Aren't Meant To Be Fought**

**" ENEMY ATTACK!"**

Its been five days since Gintoki, Katsura, Sakamoto, Shinpachi and Kagura were 'trapped' in the past. Great, still two weeks and two days to go. Now they have moved their camp near the mountains. But for some reason, the amantos always manage to find their location and attack them. Those freaky-annoyingly-useful-big-giant-huge-humongous-idiotic-noisy-amanto-freak- detection machines work damn well. Damn them.

" Gin-chan! There's another attack! Come on -aru!"

And a certain pink-haired, sukonbu-freak yato girl was excited about the attacks. She was excited about fighting amantos when she's an amanto herself. Heck, there were yatos in the group too. **Her own race**. Doesn't she care about her own race?

" Shut-up Kagura. Old man Gengai told us not to interfere with the future too much. Why are you even excited about fighting the amantos anyway? You're an amanto too you know."

" Don't make up excuses lazy Gin-chan! Come on -aru!" She said while dragging Gintoki outside the tent.

" Why do I have to go too, Damn it!"

Gintoki and Kagura went outside the camp. It was already a battlefield outside. Kagura jumped right into the battlefield and started fighting. Gintoki sighed and walked, when he heard two familiar voices screaming at him.

" AHAHAHA! Kintoki! Come on! Help us out!"

" Gintoki, don't tell me the Samurai in you has faded away. Come and join us in this battle!"

Katsura and Sakamoto were already fighting the amantos. Katsura was slashing the amantos neatly with his sword. While the sound of guns was heard from Sakamoto. Those. Two. Total. Idiots.

" AHAHA! Come on Kinto-"

Two giant amanto bodies flew at them. One of it hit Sakamoto who was laughing like an idiot(As always). But Katsura cut the one that was flying at him with a slash of his sword.

" What are you two total idiots doing?! What you are idiotically doing might change the damn future, Baka! What if something bad happens because of your idiotic nonsense?!" Gintoki shouted.

" Don't worry Gintoki. With this, the amantos in Edo will disappear and there will be a brighter future ahead of u-" Katsura nearly finished when another amanto body was thrown at him.

"I am not like a certain bomb-demon-idiot-terrorist-airhead-no-common-sense-captain-of-an-idiot-terrorist-group. If you have time to be creating a who-knows-what ridiculous future, then use your time to actually get us into the future earlier, Bakatsura!"

" Its not Bakatsura, its Katsura!"

" AHAHAHA! Don't be such a stiff Kinto-" And a giant amanto landed on Sakamoto.

" I don't want to hear anything from you, Bakamoto. And my name is Gintoki!"

Shinpachi told them that Gengai said to not mess with the past too much because it can cause a new future to appear. But the time-travelers group, especially Kagura, Katsura and Sakamoto were not the kind of people who could sit tight and do nothing. They just **had** to get involved in some ridiculous things. Idiots.

**"GAH!"**

Multiple screaming sounds came from another direction. It was Kagura. Hitting, punching, kicking and shooting any amantos that dared come near her. Even the yato, one of the strongest race in the universe and her own race was scared of her. If so, then her brother and father must be stronger... And much scarier.

" BWAHAHAHA! Bow for I am the queen of Kabukichou -aru!"

Gintoki twitched. " How the hell did she get that strong?! Heck, her own clan is afraid of her! Does she not care about her own race?! Oy Kagura! Stop! You've gone too far!"

" I knew you could do it, leader! Now let us fight toge-"

Gintoki threw Katsura and Sakamoto sky high at the direction of the camp. They landed with a loud thud. He already had a yato brat to stop, and also these two? Not a chance, he is NOT gonna let them hang around any longer.

" Gintoki, what was that fo-"

An black aura appeared behind Gintoki. He had reached his limit. He hadn't eaten sweets for two days because of the shortage in food supply. He also had a brat to deal with and then those two idiots just had to add fuel to the fire. Baka.

" You two stay RIGHT there. If you even DARE to come near me, I assure you. You WILL face the wrath of the Shiroyasha."

Katsura and Sakamoto gulped. The evil aura has spread to the entire battlefield. The amantos began to sweat heavily. The dark aura was FULL of killing intent... So this was the wrath of the mighty shiroyasha.

* * *

" Now now... You wanna fight? You wanna kill someone? You like seeing our soldiers die one after another? If I slash you to bloody pieces, will I feel the same? If I smash you till every bone in your body breaks, will I feel the same? If I suffocate you till every breath you have disappears, will I feel the same?... Hey, I wanna feel it too you know. So give me your body and teach me how to feel it.. Don't worry I'll make it feel reaaaaly great."

The amantos began to retreat one after another. No, they DO NOT wan't to face someone who will DEFINITELY torture them to death. Not a single chance. Some of the 'brave' amanto soldiers stayed and continued to fight. But they were cut down by Gintoki with a slash of his sword, making the amantos fear him even more. Soon enough, all of the amantos retreated from the battlefield.

" W...Whoa... Gintoki... Y..You could do that? Why didn't you ever use it in the earlier fights?" Joui Katsura asked the Shiroyasha.

" Y...You kidding me? I h...have absolutely NO idea I could do that."

" BWAHAHAHA! Did you see that, Gin-chan? All of the amantos ran with their tails behind their legs behind their legs because of my power -aru!"

" W... Wait, did that girl not realize the evil aura that was around the battlefield?"

" AHAHAHAHA! That girl is good! Even the other yatos retreated! But that girl didn't realize anything!"

" No, you are the weird one Bakamoto. How can you still laugh after that?"

Quite true. Kagura might be a special case. She is the daughter of the mighty umibozu after all. And her brother is the psycho admiral of the Harusame Space Pirates...That is one creepy family.

" Well, now that the amantos know our camp, we better move to another location soon."

" But where? Nearly half of our troops have been wounded. They won't have the energy to go on a long journey."

" AHAHAHA! I heard there's an abandoned temple just up the mountain! Its a short walk from here! Maybe we can go there!"

" Well, we might as well go there. Its our only option right now."

" Ok, I'll tell the troops to pack up and get ready."

* * *

Joui Katsura went to the camp and told the soldiers that they will be moving camp. The soldiers got ready and soon after that, they went up the mountain. They stopped in the forest for a lunch break.

" So? Where did you hear of this temple, Bakamoto?" The Shiroyasha asked.

" AHAHAHA! I just heard it from the villagers around here! Its been abandoned for a long time! Nobody comes to it because its in the middle of the forest in the mountains! Just some spirit issues!"

Gintoki and the Shiroyasha spat out the food they were eating. " SPIRITS?!"

Yep, the scaredy-cat duo. They both didn't acknowledge the existence of spirits, but would freak out if they were ever going to meet one. And the temple they were going to was in the MIDDLE of a forest in the MIDDLE of a mountain. For them, the word 'middle' is never a good sign.

" Eh? Whats wrong Kintoki? You scared of spirits?"

" Heh, so even the so called shiroyasha has a fear of spirits? I bet you would piss your pants the moment we get there."

The Shiroyasha twitched. " Oh yeah? I bet a certain yakult freak would scream and run around _while_ pissing in his pants if he ever met a ghost."

" Sorry, for your information, I don't believe in things like ghosts. Unlike a certain scaredy-cat sugar freak."

" Lets settle this, Bakasugi." The Shiroyasha said with veins popping out of his head.

The Shiroyasha clenched his sword. He was not going to let Bakasugi get away with what he just said. Sure, he was afraid of ghosts. But he was as sure as hell that he was not a scaredy-cat (Is there even any diffrence?!). But before they could fight and cause a scene, Joui Katsura stopped them.

" This is not the time for idiotic fights! Save your energy for the journey!"

**" Shut up Zura!"**

" It's not Zura, its Katsura!"

After the lunch break, they continued their walk to the temple. Joui Katsura managed to stop The Shiroyasha and Takasugi from fighting. But the two continued to insult each other along the way.

" Ah! There it is!"

They finally arrived at the temple. There was a stairway leading to the temple gates. It was abandoned, but it was still intact and in a quite good shape. The forest provided good cover. It was spacious and had many rooms. There couldn't be a better choice. But there was one, single problem..

" Z...Zura, this temple is not t..that one..right?"

" I... It is.."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!**

Rumi: Oy Gin-san, why are you sweating that much?"

Gintoki: " N..Nothing."

Rumi: " No, you're absolutely sweating. Did you see a ghost?"

Kagura: " Gin-chan is scared that the cyclops is going to come -aru!"

Gintoki: " N-No I am not, you brat! Don't make false excuses!"

Rumi: " Takasugi-san isn't going to come. You won't be having any visitors today. Hey, you even got a present because of your hard work." *points at box on the table*

Gintoki: " Eh? Lets see... Chouchou (Butterfly)? Wait... That guy wears..."

_Tick Tock Tick Tock... Ping Ping Ping!_

Gintoki: " ... Goodbye earth."

**_BOOOOOOM_**

* * *

**_ "No matter how much people hate us, no matter how much we're ridiculed, we'll definietly not become men who can't protect the things that need to be protected."_**

**- Kondou Isao**


	5. Spirits and Ghosts Are Superstition

**I'm sorry for the long wait. But here is the fifth chapter! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**5. Spirits and Ghosts Are Surely Superstition**

It was morning at the new base. Its been two days since they settled at the abandoned temple. The soldiers were now healed. Everything was going fine.

" Hey Sakamoto, what's that temple over there? Are there people living in it?" Joui Katsura asked.

They were on the roof of one of the buildings. There was a temple near theirs. It was as big and wide as their temple. The only difference was, it was in a better shape.

" AHAHAHA! Its just another abandoned temple! There's not a single soul in there!"

" Really? Then should we move to that temple? It seems to be in a better shape."

" AHAHAHA! If you wanna move, ask them! They were threatening the others to not dare to move base ever again yesterday! Think they're in love with this temple or somethin'?"

Joui Sakamoto pointed at Gintoki, Takasugi and the Shiroyasha. Their faces were as pale as paper. They were sweating and shivering heavily. They clenched their swords as if some very strong opponents were about to come at them. What. Are. Those. Idiots. Doing?!

" No, uh, um, Sakamoto... I don't think thats quite the point... Do you see their faces? Its like they were spooked out by a gho-"

Before Joui Katsura could finish his sentence, the three quickly ran and appeared infront of him. He fell on his back, their swords pointed at his neck.

" Zura.."

" There are no ghosts..."

" In this temple..."

" RIGHT?! " They said with a threathening face.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH THE THREE OF YOU?!"

* * *

" I told you, I don't mean any harm." Spoke a near-transparent figure.

Veins popped out of the Shiroyasha's head. " WHADA'YA MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM?! YOU WERE STALKING ME WHEN I WAS GUARDING THE FREAKING BASE!"

" Wait. Wait. Gintoki. Calm down. I seriously don't get what you're saying. Ok. I can also see the ghost. So I'll believe you. So calm down.." Joui Katsura said.

" And I wasn't stalking you. I was trying to introduce myself."

Now it was Takaugi's turn to have veins pop out of his head. " WHAT KIND OF INTRODUCTION INVOLVES COMING OUT OF THE BATHROOM CLOSET AT NIGHT?!"

" Ooooooh... So Bakasugi-kun peed in his pants when he went to the bathroom at night." Gintoki said

The Shiroyasha crossed his arms and shook his head. " So the so called 'Governor of The Kihetai' was still a crybaby..."

" Well of course, he's so _short_. Anyone could mistake him for a five year old."

" And he's so _small_. The enemies don't even notice him the slightest bit when were on the battlefield."

" Even an ant would be smarter than his _tiny_ brain."

The Shiroyasha sighed. " No wonder we didn't win the war sooner... Nee, Takasugi-_chan_."

" LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, BASTARD!"

The whole room was now filled with deadly aura. Takasugi was NOT going to let them get away with. Oh no they're not. Okay, he admitted he was kind of short. But it wasn't his fault they didn't win the war sooner! If he had to say, it was a certain white perm that was always landing unsuccessful surprise attacks at the enemy and making them know about there hideout's fault that they didn't win the war sooner. Idiot Perm.

" C-Calm down Takasugi-san... You don't want anything to happen like last time right?"

The three of them faced Kurokono. Oh yeah... Last time.. When Gintoki and the Shiroyasha called Takasugi Thumbelina... Ok, that ended up with them destroying nearly half of the base and warning the enemy of their location. They had to fight for 8 freaking hours without food. And the enemy managed to destroy their food supply. That had to go without food for days. No, they are NOT going to let something like that happen again.

" Tch, I wish all of you would be like Kurokono. Try to learn from him, idiots."

The Shiroyasha smirked. " Whats this? A love confession? Takasugi, I didn't know you liked the same gender."

" Shut the hell up, mop head! I don't like him!"

" Stop it Gintoki, Takasugi. Were going to get nowhere if you continue this."

" Yeah, you're both idiots. So act like one -aru!"

" What did you say, you brat?!"

" Just calm down. We have things to ask to Mr. Ghost here. So be quite and listen."

The Shiroyasha and Takasugi sighed and sat down. They made a mental note to get revenge the next time they met.

" So Mr. Ghost, what is your name? Why are you here?"

" My name is Fukoichi, but you call me Koichi. I am the owner of this temple."

" Eh? So this temple had people in it before?" Shinpachi spoke.

" Of course, stupid Megane. Why else would there be a big temple in the middle of the forest? Just how dumb can you get? Did your brains get switched by your glasses -aru?"

" My brains are NOT glasses! Where did you learn those words Kagura-chan?! Hey, don't ignore me! Oy! Are you listening?!"

" What did this temple use to be -aru?"

" This temple used to be a dojo. There were many students that learned to the way of the sword here. We were quite famous around the village."

" So why is it abandoned now?" Gintoki asked.

" After the amantos came, they learned about our dojo and tried to destroy it. The students here stopped coming because they were afraid that the amantos would kill them. Well, the amantos were strong, with their weird machines and all, so of course they were afraid. But I still stayed here and continued to protect the dojo. One day, the amantos came here to kill me. I fought, but I still died... So here I am. I've become a lingering spirit."

" ... Koichi-san..."

" Well, we're here to get rid of the amantos. So you could say we're helping you right now." The Shiroyasha said while standing up.

" So don't you dare stalk me when I'm guarding the base." He said as he walked out of the room.

" Yeah! We'll beat up all of those amantos and make them run with their tails behind their legs! So you better buy me some Sukonbu later -aru!"

" Kagura-chan, ghosts can't buy sukonbu-no, they can't buy **anything **even if they wanted to."

" Thank you... Everyone."

* * *

" Oy."

A voice appeared from behind. It was nightime. The Shiroyasha was on top of the roof, looking at the sky. He sat up and looked below, to find his future self looking up at him with his usual dead-fish eyes. Gintoki went on top of the roof and sat down beside him.

" Yo, why're you here all by yourself? Unrequited love?"

" Shuddup. Where would I find a girl in the middle of a mountain?"

" You can always look for a female ghost wondering inside the forest."

" I dare you to do that yourself."

" Not gonna happen."

"..."

"..."

" So, what do you think of Koichi-san?" Gintoki asked.

" What? Its normal for amantos to go killing samurais. What did he expect, trying to protect a dojo in this time and era?"

"..."

" But well, he's got some courage to keep protecting when he knows its actually pointless to."

" What do you think keeps him from going to heaven?"

" What do you think I am? A fortune teller?"

" If you're me, you should know."

" ... You're right about that."

" Whatever it is... There has to be sacrifices.."

" What? Now _you've_ become a fortune teller? I didn't know I was like that... When in the future did I change?"

" Shuddup, mop head."

* * *

**YOROZUYA REVIEW TIME**

" Hey guys! This is a special that we will have everytime the reviews in the story goes up by ten -aru!"

" Here we will share our thoughts about the reviews. Ok, the first one!"

**1. The story interesting! update please •**

" This was the first review eh... Well, Rumi got the idea to create this fic from anther story. So of course its interesting. It was stolen after all. This story wouldn't be created if it wasn't for Rumi's sneaky actions."

" But I heard from Rumi-chan that she already asked permission to use the story's idea. And the original author said that he/she would let Rumi-chan use it since he/she couldn't continue the story any further after creating the first chapter."

" A thief is still a thief no matter how you put it -aru!"

**2. I was hoping that they'll meet in the next chapter or at least at the end of the chapter :/**  
**Cause it seems in a rush, although I really like the idea about the past and the present gintoki meet each other. But hey, this is a humor, bit are you planing to make it a long shot or not**

" Of course its in a rush. Rumi's still a brat after all. She doesn't know how to make good stories. Her stories are the direct meaning of 'Epic Fail'."

" But Gin-san! Having 11 reviews for 4 chapters is a good thing. There wouldn't be any reviews if it was really that boring."

" They're probably said to make Rumi-chan feel high and mighty. They're only sweet words. And I think this story is gonna be reeeeeeeaaaaally long because Rumi-chan doesn't know how to make it short -aru!"

**3. It's a nice story! hope you would update it soon. Aahh wanna read the interactions of takasugi and gintoki ! HAHAHAHA XD  
love your story !**

" By 'interaction'... Hey Gin-chan! You actually like Bakasugi-kun -aru?"

" No I do NOT! This isn't some kind of yaoi fic!

**4. It's an interesting start**

" Interesting start for what? You mean Gin-chan and Bakasugi-kun really liked each other -aru?"

" Oooy! Why are you still going about that?! Of course they don't! What are you trying to put into our reader's heads?!"

**5. that was cool update soon**

" Sorry to break it. But Rumi is lazy and all so don't try waiting for her updates because it can take a whole decad-no, lifetime."

" Gin-san! Don't say unlucky things! It might come true!"

" It already came true, stupid Megane -aru."

**6. Y'know, Gintoki should totally tell Takasugi about the future. It might help changing his eventual path of destruction.**

" Nope, not gonna do it."

" Why? Because he won't like you again if you did -aru?"

" I'm backing up. Readers, do not believe in anything they say from now on."

**7. The author's message's a bit long... makes up one-fourth of the page O.o**

**Hahaha for Takasugi's 'death'... Let's hope he doesn't find out the real reason for his future self not coming.**

**So far we have the introductions. So is there going to be action scenes? Or will all these people be overkill and the samurai actually ended up winning the war? (2 Shiroyashas, two Katsuras, a Yato, and add that with the entrire Joui army. WAY overkill.)**

**It would be interesting if Umibozou and his family make an appearance. Chibi Kamui and Kagura!**

" She wants to torture me in the author's note. Thats what."

" Why should Baka-nii and baldy make an appearance? I'm going to be in the spotlight! I won't let THEM ruin my day -aru!"

" Kagura-chan... You were never in the spotlight in this whole fic."

**8. Waaaaaaaaaaa...  
I want more, i want mooooorrrreeeeee...**

" The one who wrote this is not right in the mind. They have an addiction to low-rated fics."

" Oy! Are you trying to make the readers hate us?! Don't say things like that or they'll stop reading!"

**9. Love the quotes taken from the anime**

" If they mean the quotes at the bottom of the page. Rumi stole those from the Gintama wiki. Its only made to make the fic look better and all. It has no meaning."

" Stop talking lowly about the fic! What if the readers really stop reading because of your comments?!"

" They already have, brainless Megane -aru."

**10. SO COOL!**

" Did you see that?! They said I was cool! Hah, serves you right Bakasugi! You'll never beat me in getting fans!"

" Gin-chan, Bakasugi-kun is still better with women than you. It was proven in the Reunion arc -aru."

" Well, thats the end of the special! Please keep supporting Past and Present!"

" Don't make the reviews too good or Rumi will go all high and mighty."

" You better buy me some sukonbu after this Rumi-chan!"

* * *

**_"The country? The skies? You can have them! I'm busy enough protecting what's in front of me. I don't know how many times I failed to protect what I wanted. I have nothing left, so at least if something has fallen at my feet I'll pick it up."_**

**-Sakata Gintoki**


	6. Rival Fights Can Be Surprisingly Useful

**Here is the sixth chapter! Sorry for the late update. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**6. Rival Fights Can Be Surprisingly Useful**

It was morning. The birds were chirping from the trees. The wind was making the tree leaves rustle. As expected of a temple in the forest, it had a peaceful atmosphere.

" That's it Zura. I can't stay in this misfortune temple any longer."

" Its not Zura, its Katsura! And this temple isn't that much of a misfortune temple."

" Zura, do you know what happened in the past at this temple? How could you say its not misfortunate?"

" its not Zura, its Katsura! But this temple served well as a base in the past. You could even say it was good luck."

" But there's going to be a bafuku attack, three times in a row. That's one hell of a good luck."

" But-"

Katsura's sentence was cut when they heard swords clashing, explosions and screams from outside the temple gates, inside the forest.

" Tch, it already started! Lets go, Zura!" Gintoki said while running to the gates.

" Oh, Gintoki! You've decided to fight! I knew the Shiroyasha was always in yo-" He was cut of mid sentence when a kick came running to his mouth.

" Thats not it, idiot! I have to stop Kagura so she won't overkill any Bafuku soldiers!"

" Gintoki, its not that bad to at least fight for your country. This way, a better future will be ahead of us."

" Better future my ass! I'm not some kind of terrorist, baka! Do you think there will be a better future if we always fought even though the war is over?"

" GIN-CHAAAAAN! COME ON -ARU!"

" Gah! She's going to go! Kaguraaaaaa! Stop right there!" He said while chasing after Kagura.

"..."

" Hmph, fighting even though the war is over eh? You're always like that, Gintoki."

* * *

" Fyuh! That was one good fight!" The Shiroyasha said as he sat down beside the long table inside the room.

" Thats weird coming from someone who nearly died in the fight."

" What was that, Bakasugi? Weren't you the one asking for help? _Takasugi-chan_?"

" I'm gonna kill you, bastard."

" So the oldest son from a military family was this weak? And what was that about being the oldest? More like the smallest. He's just playing with the toy soldiers daddy gave him."

" Are you making fun of the Kiheitai? They're volunteer soldiers, idiot. And I was disowned from my family a long time ago."

" Takasugi-kun, you were better off being a yakult mascot anyway. You could get the money from your rich family and slack off all day. You're the same as yakult anyway. _Short_."

" Who's Takasugi-kun? What part of ' disowned ' don't you understand, bastard?"

" Quit it Gintoki, Takasugi. We have to make plans so we will be ready if the bafuku attacks us again."

_" No, we have to make plans to stop a certain Yato monster if there' s going to be another bafuku attack again."_ Gintoki thought.

When the battle was still going, he had to chase Kagura around the battlefield while defending himself from attacks for a freaking three hours. Sure, he was strong and all, but the Yato brat had so much energy that he nearly ran out of breath on the first one hour. After he managed to catch her, he had to get her back to the base while evading the bafuku _and_ Kagura's attacks. The Yato brat wanted to fight. Oh no, he is not going to let her become like her brother.

" Stupid Gin-chan. You should've let me stay on the battlefield so I could help Bakasugi-kun and Gintoki-kun. Every child needs a parent -aru."

" No, uh, um, Kagura-chan... I think its the other way around. You see, you're younger then them. So you're supposed to be the child."

" I don't want to hear that from someone who has glasses for brains -aru."

" I thought we got over that on the last chapter! And people with glasses are supposed to be smart!"

" No Shinpachi. There are some people who wears glasses because they spend much of their times staring at the TV screen. You know, like Otaku and such."

" Are you saying I'm like those kind of Otakus?! I only have Otsuu-chan! I will never betray her!"

" Yeah, yeah. Couldn't see that coming from someone who has never had a girlfriend."

" Wha-"

" Shinpachi-san, Gin-san, Kagura-chan... Can you please keep it down?"

" We're very sorry Katsura-san... But shouldn't you be saying that to those two as well?" Shinpachi said while ponting to the Shiroyasha and Takasugi.

" Oh... So the little kid who was always pampered by his parents is telling me that I'm irresponsible?"

" I told that I was disowned, mop head. And weren't you the one who was always pampered by Shouyo-sensei? You were hardly seen not next to him."

" It means I was his favorite student, yakult freak. I have always been the strongest student in class."

" No, I was the strongest student. I even beat you in a fight once."

" That was because my hair was annoying me that time. I would have won if it weren't for my hair."

" You're always blaming your hair for everything. You're a disgrace for a samurai."

" Then shall we see the one most fitting to be a samurai?"

" Fine by me."

" W-Wait you two! This is not the time for idiotic fights!"

" Shut up Zura."

" Its not Zura, its Katsura! Somebody hold them ba-"

**_BOOOOOOOM_**

" What was that?!"

" Tch, another bafuku attack?!"

" Ohhh... This will make things easier. Lets see who can take on the most bafuku members by themselves. The one who gets the most, wins."

" YOU GUYS ARE STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?!"

" Fine by me."

" OY! LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE'S TALKING TO YOU!"

" Shinpachi, they're already listening to each other." Gintoki spoke as he look at the two rivals running eagerly to the battlefield.

" That is not the point here! And you were like that in the past?! You sure caused a lot of trouble for everyone!"

" Thats not it." Katsura said as he appeared beside them.

" Their fights always put us on the winning side. They don't want to lose to each other, so they worked their hardest if they fought. It always turned out to be a tie though."

" So you actually used those two?! You two are more of an idiot than I thought!"

" Hmm... Now that I think about it, Zura _was_ the smartest person at school."

" No Shinpachi, its actu-"

" EVERYONE! THERE'S AN AMANTO ATTACK AT THE BACK!"

" Koichi-san? So the bafuku and amantos were working together. Come on! We can't let them get in!" Joui Katsura said as he ran to the back gates.

* * *

At the back gates, there were already many amantos attacking. The soldiers there were already fighting too. And a certain idiot that has been laughing for quite a while now.

" AHAHAHA! Oy Kintoki! Help me out a bit will ya!"

" It aint Kintoki, idiot. And why the hell are you handing out business cards to the amantos?"

" AHAHAHA! Business is all about giving and receiving!"

" The only thing I can see you receiving are attacks and killing intents. Just how stupid can you get, Bakamoto?"

" Stop it Gintoki. We have to he-"

They were stopped in their tracks when they heard screams from various soldiers at the back of the battlefield. There was someone shooting, hitting, slashing and kicking away the soldiers in their paths.

" W-What is that?"

" Don't know. Must be one hell of an amanto."

The amanto got closer to them. Now they could see the figure of the amanto. Pale skin, middle aged, Blonde hair and an umbrella, a yato.

" Y... You're."

* * *

**And thats it for the sixth chapter! I'm sorry it was very short... Thank you for the reviews! \(^^)/**

Rumi: " Kagura-chan! Here is the Sukonbu you requsted the other day."

Kagura: " Yay! Gin-chan! I got sukonbu -aru!"

Rumi: " Oh, and Shinpachi-san. Here I found this at the market and I thought you would like it."

Shinpachi: " T-The new limited edition Otsuu-chan figurine! Thank you Rumi-chan!"

Rumi: " And Gin-san, I bought you some parfait. Here."

Gintoki: " Ah, thanks." *eats parfait*

"..."

"..."

Gintoki: " ...I need a toilet break." *Runs to find a toilet*

Shinpachi: " Rumi-chan... What did you put in there?"

Rumi: " Just some laxative. Revenge for the last chapter~"

Shinpachi: " .. I can see you're sometimes really black-hearted like Okita-san, you know."

Rumi: " Well, next time. The special will be ' Shinsengumi Review Time' So stick around and enjoy reading Past and Present!"

Shinpachi: " Rumi-chan, this is not an advertisement.."

* * *

_**"Planets are just places for people to stand on. Planets are just rocks. It takes people to make it a world. You can have as many 'Earths' as you want. I only care about what's inside. Although, you won't find any gold. It's just a bunch of old scarred steel. But to me, that steel is the greatest treasure that could ever be."**_

**-Sakamoto Tatsuma**


	7. Meeting a Yato Can Be Tiring

**Sorry for the late update. I had exams and all.. So I had to study. Sorry this chapter is really short. I was a bit out of idea. But the next chapter is a bit special... Well, probably..**

* * *

**7. Meeting a Serious Yato Can Be Tiring**

" Y... You're.."

" N.. No way..."

" MUTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!

* * *

" Or so the readers wanted."

" Wha- Hey! What are you doing?! Mutsu-san wasn't supposed to appear!"

" The readers kind of expected Mutsu to appear in this chapter, so I just added this scene."

" What the hell?! We only got four reviews for the previous chapter and only two of them talked about Mutsu-san! You can hardly say the readers expected Mutsu-san to appear!"

" Well, with the anime being on hiatus and Mutsu being revealed as a Yato in the latest chapter, we might as well give them some hope."

" The hell that was hope! That was utter nonsense! The fic is going to be confusing if you keep this up!"

" That'll be Rumi's fault."

" Don't push the blame to Rumi-san! It's your own damn fault!"

" Yosh! Lets get back on track! Past and Present Begins!"

" LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT! AND WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE PADDLE POP BEGINS?!"

* * *

**7. Meeting a Lazy Yato Can Be Tiring**

" Y.. You're..."

" Do you know him, Gintoki?"

" H-He's the Yato I met at Yoshiwara."

" Yoshiwara? The underground city that had Housen, the Yato king as its ruler?"

" AHAHAHA! But I thought he died sometime ago right?!"

" Yeah, he was killed by me and some of Yoshiwara's rebels. I was told to save a high-ranking Courtesan named Hinowa. On the way, we were stopped by that Yato. Kagura and Shinpachi fought him and he was defeated."

" Well... If leader and Shinpachi managed to defeat him. I guess we can hold up to him then."

" No. That Yato could force Kagura to her Yato mode, or so I heard from Shinpachi. So we might have to be careful or we'll really have our heads flying."

Katsura took Gintoki's words seriously. He had heard of the Yatos. They were a strong race of Amanto, one of the strongest race in the universe to be exact. He had also seen Kagura's fighting abilities. And he had to admit, she was strong. If there were other Yatos stronger than Kagura out there, he was sure to not win without having a real fight.

The yato stopped attacking and walked to them. Katsura and Gintoki held their swords, ready for any attacks that might come at them. The yato stopped when he was right infront of them and let out a sigh.

" Oy, oy, I'm actually not really that thirsty for blood like those other yatos y'know. I just came up to check on some spirit issues."

" Spirit... Issues?"

" Well, I was told by my boss to kill some samurai here before. It seems he heard that the samurai he told me to kill has turned into a spirit. So then my one-hell-of-a-scaredy-cat-fat-useless-no-job boss told me to do something about the spirit even though I don't even have a single clue to how to deal with spirits."

" The hell?! What kind of boss is that?! He's obviously a no good old man! Are you really ok with having a boss like that?! Plan a coup de' tat or something!"

" No Gintoki. He said that his leader was one-hell-of-a-scaredy-cat-airhead-idiot-should-just-die-fat-useless-no-job leader. So I think he already has a good sense of hatred for his leader."

" Did you just added other insults in there?! No, I'm sure you did! And how did you memorize that?! Are you Einstein behind that no common-sense?!"

" Gintoki, this is not the time for useless conversations. If you don't want to be killed, focus on the enemy infront of you."

" The heck?! You're the one who made me lose focus! Don't push the blame to someone else, idiot!"

They were arguing when suddenly Koichi appeared just outside the gates. He was saying something about Takasugi, Gintoki and Kagura making a big rucsac at the front and a 'please stop them'. When-

_STAB_

* * *

The situation at the front gates were in-control. Well, at least the Bafuku members weren't getting any closer to the temple. Gintoki and Takasugi were slashing bashing the bafuku members with incredible speed.

" 59."

" 61."

" Liar, you only had 58."

" Blame your stupid counting abilities. Oh, sorry. You brain is so _tiny_ that you can't even count to ten."

" I'll kill you, bastard."

" Say.. Where's Zura?"

" I heard something about the amantos attacking the back gates. Maybe he's over there. Should we go and help him?"

" Nah, he can hold up by himself. Me and his future selves are probably there too."

" Can we really count on your future self? You would be more of a pain in the neck than help. You unsuccessful surprise attacks are always a handful."

" What did you sa-"

" GIN-KUUUUUUUUUN! TAKASUGI-KUUUUUUN! LOOK OUT -ARU!"

Five bafuku members flew at them. They were taken in by surprise and were nearly crushed by the bafuku members. Good thing they got out of the way on time.

" LOOK WHERE YOU THROW THEM, IDIOT! AND WHY AM I CALLED -KUN?! I'M WAY OLDER THAN YOU, FIGHTING FREAK!"

And after that, they had to deal with a certain yato monster in a game of 'dodge the flying bodies'.

* * *

" Bullseye."

Koicihi was stabbed in the stomach with an umbrella. His figure started to disappear by every passing second. The yato pulled out the umbrella and looked at a paper that was sticked onto the umbrella.

" Looks like the ghost-execution paper worked well. Good thing I found that shaman on the way." He said while peeling off the paper.

A dark killing aura spread somewhere behind the yato. He could feel shivers running through his spines.

" Uh-oh.. Looks like I broke a chain."

Gintoki striked at the Yato with deathly force. His eyes were that of a beast that was yearning for pray. Abuto was sweating inside his calm face. Gintoki's aura was one of the deadliest auras he has ever seen.

" I awakened a demon, didn't I?"

Abuto blocked Gintoki's strikes. They were fast, even for a yato. He did all he could to try and stop those deadly swordplay. His umbrella was about to hit Gintoki's head, when he earned a sword trough the left shoulder.

" What did you do to Koichi-san, bastard?"

The Yato sighed. Infront of him was a demon that was yearning for his blood. It was quite scary, yes, even for a yato who already had a psycho as a partner. A pink-haired kid just went into the Harusame's seventh division and Abuto was forced to be his partners by the higher ups. The kid was always hungry for fights, and Abuto somehow had to reason with him all the time his killing intent showed up.

" Oy oy... I only sent him to heaven y'know."

Gintoki still kept his dark gaze and pushed the sword further down.

" You aren't listening, are you?" The yato said as he broke the bokutou in half.

The yato jumped backwards and pulled the broken bokuto out of his shoulder, blood dripping from the wound. He threw the broken bokuto to the ground where Gintoki was standing, making Gintoki leap out of the way.

" Bye, Mr. Demon."

The Yato ran away and disappeared. Gintoki tried to chase after him when he was stopped by Katsura. Gintoki struggled to make Katsura release him. But Katsura didn't want to lose too.

" Gintoki! Stop! Its no use going after him now!"

" Shut up Zura! Don't you feel anything after he did that to Koichi-san?! I'm going after him!"

" Gintoki! Koichi-san has already died far back. It might be true that he was sent to heaven after that!"

" We don't know the truth Zura! He wasn't Ichigo or Rukia! He was a normal person! I will only trust people from Soul Society!"

" THATS YOUR PROBLEMMMMMMM?!"

* * *

**The next chapter will be about someone that was left out for quite a while now. Please wait for updates and very much thanks for the reviews! \(^.^)/**

Gintoki: " What kind of ending was that?! Why was I so idiotic?!"

Kagura: " You're already an idiot Gin-chan -aru."

Gintoki: " I don't want your comments!"

Shiroyasha: " Nope, that was clearly idiotic. Why the hell is my future self like that?"

Gintoki: " Why are you here?! Aren't you not supposed to appear in the author's note?!"

Joui Takasugi: " If you think you could leave us out, you're dead wrong."

Gintoki: " Takasugi-kun~ If you miss appearing on scene, go on and make your debut as a yakult mascot. You know, you _small_ body, _short_ figure and _tiny_ brains are what a yakult mascot needs."

Shinpachi: " Gin-san... You're missing someone..."

*Takasugi appears from behind *

Gintoki: " TAKASUGIIIIIIIIIII?!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOM_**

* * *

**___" Takasugi, I don't remember how many times I also wanted to destroy this world. But he.. He bore it all. Gintoki... The one who should be hating this world the most, bore with it! What else can we do?! I won't destroy this country anymore. I can't. There are too many important people here. Right now, all I see of you is a desperate clawless beast, who only knows how to indulge in destruction. If you can't stand this country, then destroy it. But I won't stand by and let you destroy the people living in Edo. There has to be another way. A way to change this country without any sacrifices. That must be what Shouyo-sensei hoped for!"_**

**-Katsura Koutarou**


	8. Idiots Will Always Be Idiotic Idiots

**Yes! I managed to finish it on time! The Joui 4 were not supposed to be the Joui 4! This chapter is about the fifth man, member of the Joui 5, Kurokono Tasuke! **

* * *

**8. Idiots Will Always Be Idiotically Idiotic Idiots**

The battle at the two gates has stopped. Everyone was taking a rest near the gates. Gintoki and Takasugi were on lookout at the front gates. The Bafuku members had already settled at the temple near their temple to heal the wounded. It would have been a perfect time to attack, but the soldiers on their side were also not doing well. Meanwhile, Gintoki, the two Katsuras and Sakamoto were still at the back gates.

" Gintoki, you should rest. That battle really worn you out. Stop walking around and sit down."

Gintoki was walking in circles while picking his nose. He really wanted some strawberry milk right now. But their food supply still hasn't been increasing, so they had to save their food. And of course, there was no strawberry milk in sight. But this time, there was something in his mind that was more important than strawberry milk.

" Zura, I still don't believe that Yato seriously sent Koichi-san to Soul Society. I mean, was he even wearing a Shinigami robe? And he didn't use a sword, it was an umbrella. Further more, that paper thingy could have been fake."

Katsura twitched. What. The. Hell?!

" Gintoki, if you have time to idiotically imagine things you read in that idiotic JUMP, you as well use your idiotic time to idiotically grow up and idiotically stop reading that idiotic thing. Its idiotically deteriorating your idiotic body, idiotic soul and idiotic mind."

" Why are you using 'idiotic' so much, idiot! You're the one who's supposed to be an idiot! You've always been acting like an idiot in every episode with your idiotic catchphrase! And don't you dare make light of jump!"

" Who are you to talk? Gintoki, that thing is for kids. If you want to read it, go back to being a 5- Year old."

" AHAHAHAHA! Kintoki is still a 5-Year old at hea-" Not surprisingly, a kid ran up his face.

" Yeah, and how many times do I have to tell you that my name is **_Gin_**toki?."

" AHAHAHA! Don't be such a stiff Kintoki! Nicknames are just ways for friendship y'know!"

" Sorry. I don't remember having a stupid clown for a friend."

" AHAHAHAHA! Then how 'bout some sake? I bought some other drinks as well before coming here to the past!"

" Sake? I don't remember you bringing anything when you came. Where did you keep it?" Katsura Asked.

" In my clothes of course!"

" In your clothes?! You would be like that duck thing if you did! Do you have a Boraemon pocket or something?!"

" Eh? Boraemon? Whazzat?"

" YOU'RE A BUSINESSMAN AND YOU DON'T KNOWWWWWW?!"

" Its not duck thing, its Elizabeth!"

" Well, I'll be going to the front gates to see the others." Joui Katsura spoke.

" Bye Zura-kun~"

" Its not Zura, its Katsura!" The two Katsuras said.

* * *

The three were left with nothing to do. They decided to get some of the drinks. Katsura denied for them to drink sake because they had to be on standby. More like, _he_ wanted to be on standby with his stand by obsession. They went to Sakamoto's room at the base. There was five bottles of booze in the room. Seriously, does that guy have a Boraemon pocket?

" AHAHAHA! Thats weird! The Pocari and Yakult I've been keeping disappeared!"

" Pocari? Yakult?"

" AHAHAHA! You know! Those canned pocari! I've been keeping three cans but now there's only two! And the two yakult packs I had disappeared! Guess its just you and me eh, kinto-" And he got another kick to the face.

" How many times do I have to say that my name is freaking **Gin**toki, damn it!"

" Wait... Gintoki, Sakamoto... Pocari... Yakult... T-This temple... It can't be..."

" Zura? What are you talking about?"

" Its not Zura, its Katsura! Don't you two remember? We had three Bafuku attacks at this temple, but we have only encountered two. When is the next Bafuku attack going to happen?" Katsura said as he pointed at Gintoki.

" Eh? If I'm not mistaken... The Bafuku are going to land a sneak attack on us. And there is going to be a fight at the front gates."

" Yes! In reality, the bafuku were the ones who were going to be sneaked attacked. You and Takasugi thought of a plan that I didn't know of. What was the plan?"

" I think me and Takasugi put a bomb in the temple and evacuated all of the army to the forest. Why are you asking?"

" Don't you remember what we were doing before the Bafuku soldiers attacked us?"

" Eh? Weren't we hiding?"

" Yes! From what?!"

" Uh... We were playing kick the can.."

Gintoki's face went pale.

" Z... Zura... You don't say-"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

An explosion came from inside the base. Then, there was shouts heard at the front gates, in the base. Gintoki and Katsura turned their heads to see a burning temple. Crap.

**" KUROKONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front gates, the Shiroyasha, Joui Katsura, Joui Sakamoto and Takasugi were fighting the bafuku soldiers that tried to land a sneak attack on them. The Shiroyasha and Takasugi's plan worked well. Many bafuku members were defeated one after another.

" Oy! We already evacuated the others right?" Joui Katsura asked as he slashed the Bafuku members near him.

" Yeah! All of them!" The shiroyasha answered.

" Actually, did we tell your past selfs yet? Have they evacuated?" Takasugi realized.

" AHAHAHA! Don't worry! They're our past selves! They should know what to do!"

" It makes me even more worried if Bakamoto's the one who's saying that." The Shiroyasha deadpanned.

" AHAHAHA! You're worrying too much Kintoki! Even lil Yakult freak, Takasugi-kun is still having his cute little poker face!"

" Prepare for divine punishment, bastard."

* * *

" KUROKONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" Its not true right? He's not in there right? We didn't kill him right? Please just say its true." Katsura started.

" This is no time for true or false kindergarden crap! We've gotta save him!"

" Nope, we didn't kill him. He didn't die. The police aren't going to catch us."

" Oy Zura! What're you doing?! Hey! Say something! Are you listening?!"

" Its not Zura its Katsura. He's ok. He's still alive. We're not going to jail. Kurokono is fine. We didn't do anything wrong. We didn't murder anybody."

" Zura! Oy! Are you hypnotized?! Why are your pupils delated?! Zura! Oy! Somebody bring him back!"

" AHAHAHAHA! This campfire sure goes nice with sake!"

Sakamoto was drinking sake infront of the burning temple.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOINGGGGGGGGGGGG?!"

" AHAHAHA! Oy Kintoki! Come and enjoy the sake! Its rare to have a good atmosphere like this!"

" WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE ITS NATURAL TO DRINK SAKE NEXT TO A BURNING TEMPLEEEEEEEEE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU?! AM I THE ONLY ONE NORMAL HERE?! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THESE TWO IDIOTS!"

Gintoki started to shake Katsura to wake him up. No, he didn't want to be stuck with Sakamoto. He had to help Kurokono out of the temple. Katsura was the only one he could rely on right now. Why the hell did Katsura lose his mind at a time like this? Cut the crap! This is an emergency, damn it!

" Oy Zura! Wake the hell up! Listen to me! This is an emergency!"

" Its not Zura, its Katsura. Don't worry. I didn't do anything. I didn't kill anyone. None of my comrades died. I still have them all."

" Oy Zura! Somebody's seriously gonna die here! Wake up, damn it!"

Something fell from Katsura's Kimono. It was a round, metal ball. Strangely, there was a ticking sound coming from it. And there was numbers that seemed to get smaller by every tick... Wait... A... Sec.

"..."

"..."

" C-C-C-C-CATCH!" Gintoki said as he threw the bomb to Sakamoto

" W-W-W-WHY ARE YOU GIVING IT TO ME KINTOKI?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE IT FALL OFF! ITS YOURS!" Sakamoto threw the bomb to Gintoki.

" S-S-S-STUPID PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO HANDLE BOMBS WELL!" To Sakamoto.

" L-L-L-LIBRAS ARE ABLE TO HANDLE BOMBS BETTER THAN SCORPIOS!" To Gintoki.

" S-S-S-SHOW YOUR BRAVERY! YOU MIGHT EVEN GET TO APPEAR IN THE SERIES MORE OFTEN!" To Sakamoto.

" N-N-N-NO WAY I'M TRADING MY LIFE FOR SCREENTIME!" To Gintoki.

" E-E-E-E-EVEN A SKUNK WOULD BE MORE BRAVE THAN YOU! THATS WHY YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THIRD RATE!" To Sakamoto.

" E-E-E-E-EVERYONE IS THIRD RATE! THE WHOLE WORLD IS THIRD RATE! I STILL AIN'T GONNA SACRIFICE MYSELF!" To Gintoki.

" F-F-F-FORGET ABOUT THIRD RATE! THIS IS ALL ZURA'S FAULT ISN'T IT?! WHY THE HELL DID HE BRING A BOMB HERE?! WHY DOES HE EVEN HAVE A BOMB?!" To Sakamoto

" B-B-B-BECAUSE HE'S A JOUISHISHI AIN'T HE?! TERRORISTS ALWAYS HAVE BOMBS!" To Gintoki

" S-S-S-SO IN THE END ITS ALL HIS FAUL ISN'T IT?! SO WHY DO WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS?!" To Sakamoto

_Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!_

" G-G-G-GESPENT!" To Sakamoto

" KINTOKI! THROW IT!" To Gintoki

Gintoki didn't throw the bomb back at Sakamoto and faced him." WHERE?!"

" UP! I'LL HIT IT WITH MY BASEBALL BAT!" Sakamoto took out a baseball bat from under his jacket.

" WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BASEBALL BATTTTTTT?!"

_Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!_

" Tch! Five seconds left! Here it goes! BAKAMOTOOOOOOOO!"

Gintoki threw the ball to Sakamoto and Sakamoto hit it with the baseball bat. The bomb crashed through the window of the burning temple which Kurokono was supposed to be in.

" Wait a se-"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

* * *

**SHINSENGUMI REVIEW TIME**

" So why are we doing this? We aren't even appearing in the fic."

" Come on Tosshi! This will be great for our debut!"

" Kondou-san, we don't have any debuts."

**11. Kyaaaaaaaa  
awesome! Shiroyasha-dono! Ahhh... The more i read this, the more i like this fic...  
You did a great job, rumi...**

" Why are they calling Danna -dono? Are they Masochists?"

" Were supposed to make the readers happy, idiot. Don't go and make comments that'll make them hate us."

**12. SO COOL!TAKASUGI-CHAN(continuation)**

" Whats with the continuation? And why are they calling that terrorist with -chan? Hijikata-san~ They're masochists I tell you."

" Sougo, I won't be responsible if anyone goes to the Shinsengumi to murder you. You are making them hate us. And they are NOT masochists."

**13. I'm liking this story a lot! Gin (both of them) and Takasugi are my favorites so far :D**

**Also, your responses to comments this chapter were pretty amusing.**

" Why can't anyone favoritize me?! I ranked the lowest of all the four main Shinsengumi members in the pollllllll!"

" Kondou-san, don't use this to confess your feelings."

**14. Haha...I like the way gintoki n shiroyasha insulting takasugi...**

**Ne, this fic is getting better n better...  
Hohoho**

" And why do I have to be insulted by Otae-chan tooooooooooo?! This world isn't fairrrrrrr!"

" WE'RE NOT GOING TO COMMENT ON THE REVIEWS WITH THIS! OY! AM I THE ONLY NORMAL ONE HERE?! And this Takasugi can't be Takasugi Shinsuke from the Kihetai can it?!"

**15. Blond hair? Must be Abuto. Or it could be Mutsu (dunno if her hair counted as blond though, I think it's light brown).**

" Abuto? Isn't that one of the high-ranking Yatos of the Harusame pirates we have on our wanted list? And Mutsu is the second-in-command of the Kaientai right?"

" I've got a certain blond, sadistic psycho that always wants my head and should definitely go to the wanted list."

**16. Kyaaaaaaaa...  
Doki doki suru...  
Come on...  
I want the next chapter...**

" My heart is going Doki Doki for you death, Hijikata-san."

" Sougo... Lets take this outside. Oh, and tell them that the author is going to be caught for having connections to the Kihetai. Plus that Yorozuya perm had."

**17. Who is that?I don't remember a blonde one maybe its the mother of a certain someone!**

" You mean that Abuto's mother? Or the Kaientai's second-in-command?... Wait... YAMAZAKI WHY ARE YOU EATING ANPANNN?!"

" Anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan Anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan Anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan Anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan Anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan."

**18. The amanto at the end of the chapter... MUTSU?! Is it her?! O.O**

" YAMAZAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SEPPUKU!"

" Hijikata-san~ Are we not reviewing this anymore? Then can I go back to murdering you?"

**19. Kyaaaaaa...  
Gin-chan...  
I love that side of you so much...  
I love it when you that strong...  
Ahhh...**

" This is like a poem."

" Ahahahaha! The creator must be a cute little girl, able to make a poem this good!"

" Kondou-san, you're crying. You just want boss lady to make you one, don't you?"

**20. Takasugi and Gintoki are the best!**

" Why can't I be the bestttttttttttt?!"

" Kondou-san, calm down."

" You can only say that because you ranked second on the last poll! You and Sougo are always one of the best! Why can't I rank on the top 5?! Why do people always call me a gorilla?! Why can't I be humannnnnn?!"

" Hijikata-san~ Kondou-san is blacking out."

" Oy! Isn't that bad?! Get him to the hospital!"

" This is the end for the Shinsengumi Review Time. Sorry we didn't get to comment on the reviews. This is a thank you for reading from Yamazaki Sagaru."

* * *

**_ " Its true, there's no way to get what we lost back. But Gin-chan will come back someday. He'll stumble in, throwing up, and he'll be back. If there's no one left on the planet, who's going to put a blanket on that drunken idiot?"_**

**- Kagura **


	9. Presence Doesn't Count In a Relationship

**I managed to update despite all of those exams.. But I was late so, I'm really sorry. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**8. Presence Doesn't Really Count In a Relationship**

Gintoki threw the ball to Sakamoto and Sakamoto hit it with the baseball bat. The bomb crashed through the window of the burning temple which Kurokono was supposed to be in.

" Wait a se-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Gintoki and Sakamoto stared at the bomb that just blowed up. Sakamoto was sweating heavens while Gintoki was surprised to death.

"..."

"..."

" SEPPUKU, BASTARD!" Gintoki exclaimed as he pointed his bokuto at Sakamoto.

" W-W-Wait Kintoki! It was an accident! An accident!"

" Shut up! How can someone _accidentally_ blow up a person who was _accidentally_ forgotten and _accidentally_ left in a burning temple?!"

" As crazy at that sounds, thats what happened! Its like this thing was rehearsed or somethin'!"

" Why Sakamoto... I won't even forgive you for killing a comrade! How dare you kill Kurokono!" Katsura appeared.

" No, you're the one I won't forgive. Why didn't you wake up when I tried to wake you up? And that was your bomb wasn't it? Technically, this is all your fault isn't it?!" Gintoki Screamed at Katsura.

" Gintoki it isn't wise to blame someone for something they didn't do." Katsura folded his arms.

" No, it was all your fault. Who the hell brings a bomb everywhere they go? Are you a total idiot?!"

" Gin-san, Sakamoto-san, Katsura-san?" A voice came from behind.

_Freeze_

_" Zura, did you hear something?"_

_" Its not Zura, its Katsura. And I didn't hear anything. Nope, nothing at all."_

_" Yeah right? We just imagined it, right? There isn't anything transparent floating behind us, right?"_

_" AHAHAHA! I ain't heard nothin'! Not even someone calling our names!"_

_" So we shall conclude that there is nothing and no one behind us, yes?"_

" Gin-san, Katsura-san, Sakamoto-san. What are you doing?"

_" Cross itttttttt! Someone's seriously behind ussss! Someone see who it is, I'm begging you!"_

_" You shall have the rights to do so, Gintoki."_

_" No, you should do it Zura. You're our leader after all."_

_" Its not Zura, its Katsura. Then how about you do it Sakamoto? You're a positive person, so you should greet him with happiness."_

_" AHAHAHAHA! If its happiness you're talking about, Kintoki should do it! His white permed hair can make anyone laugh!"_

_" Its not Kintoki, its Gintoki! And what does my hair have to do with anything?!"_

" Everyone... Are you okay?"

_" H-He's becoming suspicous! Someone! Anyone, just please lookkkkkkkk!"_

_" Then how about we all look behind? That way, we'll all see who it is."_

_" You better look! You better look behind too! I wont forgive you if you betray me!"_

_" Ok... One, two, three!"_

The three of them looked back. They saw a figure of someone they knew. Someone who was supposed to be in the burning temple. It was Kurokono. Katsura was relieved that Kurokono was safe. But Gintoki and Sakamoto immediately lost all the colour in their faces.

" G-G-G-G-GHOSTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

" AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SEEING THINGS! LOOKS LIKE MY EYES ARE FAILING ME EARLIER THAN I THOUGHT!"

Katsura and Kurokono stared at the two idiots. They were sweating heavens. Gintoki was about to dash off somewhere and Sakamoto was laughing while facing the other side. Looks like he didn't want to see what he thought was Kurokono's ghost. Katsura quickly got a hold of Gintoki before he could run.

" Oy guys! Thats not a ghost! Its Kurokono! The real Kurokono!" Katsura said as he got a hold of Gintoki's sleeve.

" D-D-D-DON'T KILL ME! IT WAS TATSUMA'S FAULT! HE'S THE ONE WHO HIT THE BOMB!"

" I-I-I-IT WAS ZURA'S BOMB SO HE'S THE ONE TO BLAME!"

" It's not Zura, its Katsura! I'm serious guys, stopppp! You're hurting his feelings!"

Gintoki and Sakamoto stopped screaming and shouting. They got a good look at Kurokono.. Okay, he wasn't floating. We wasn't transparent.. He wasn't wearing all white.

" So... You're not a ghost?" Gintoki asked.

Kurokono scratched the back of his head. " Well... I don't remember being one."

Gintoki and Sakamoto kicked Kurokono on the face. " THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIERRRRR?!"

" Why did you show up when we thought you were in the temple?! That faint presence makes it hard to detect you, you know! Why do you have a faint presence anyway?! Do you want to become a spy like Bourbon from Detective Cannon?! Tell me!" Gintoki said as he bashed kurokono with his foot.

" AHAHAHAHA! Imma' kill you, Kurokono!"

" Stop! Stop! He won't have a single presence left if you continue doing that! He's fading away!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the situation at the front gates went back to normal. The Shiroyasha, Joui Katsura, Joui Sakamoto and Takasugi had already made the Bafuku soldiers run with their tails behind their legs. It was a furious fight. A whole army of Bafuku soldiers vs the Joui 4. Well, the Joui army couldn't do anything because they were currently in a bad shape. So it was up to them to finish the job.

" Everything's wrapped up here. Lets go join the others in the forest." The Shiroyasha spoke.

The other three nodded and they went to join their comrades that were evacuated to the forest. Fire was still engulfing the temple. The vision of reminded three of them about a past that wasn't supposed to be remembered. And the memories were worst for The Shiroyasha.

_" Our comrades... Everyone... Please protect the for me, okay? Lets make it a promise."_

Gintoki let out a 'Tch'. Why did he have to remember these memories now? The other two students of Shouyou-sensei also had sadness in their eyes. But they quickly got rid of the feelings because they knew, what was lost can't be taken back.

" AHAHAHA! Kintoki! Y' know, I've had this feeling for a while that we're forgetting somethin' important! Y' remember something?"

" Yeah. You're forgetting my name and I hope that you forget your's too."

Joui Katsura sighed. " You're missing the point, Gintoki."

Takasugi looked at the temple. True. He also jad this feeling that they were forgetting something important. But he didn't know what it was. The other two also had those feelings. They were forgetting something.

Something

* * *

" Kurokono... You're quitting the war?"

Katsura and Sakamoto stared at Kurokono. Kurokono was going to quit? Why? It wasn't their fault right? Its not because he was always left in the background right? They didn't do anything wrong, right?

" Yes. I've had enough of seeing everyone die in the war. I don't want to fight a war that'll just take my friends away from me. This war isn't going to make anything right. The amantos are steadily taking over the country as they please. Instead of fighting a war we know we won't win, we should think of a peaceful way to deal with the amantos. Gin-san, Katsura-san, Sakamoto-san. You're from the future, so you should know... This war is futile. Thats why.. I'm going to quit the war and do what I can to stop the amantos, without any bloodshed."

Silence spread in the backround. Katsura stared at Kurokono in awe. Such wisdom. Kurokono could think all of this over while he, before meeting Gintoki after the war, fought a futile fight to get rid of the amantos. He was sure, if Gintoki hadn't come and stopped him, he would be lost like Takasugi.

Even though they did regain their memories about Kurokono, this was still a shock to them. They were going to lose another comrade. Just then, a laughter broke the silence.

" AHAHAHAHA! I never thought there was someone like me in here! Nice going Kurokono! I'm supportin' ya!" Sakamoto held a thumbs up.

" Sakamoto-san..."

Katsura smiled at Sakamoto. Well, there was no stopping Kurokono from going. So he might just send some parting words before Kurokono left.

Kurokono felt a pat on his shoulders. " Don't worry Kurokono. Just go. Follow what you think is right. Follow your own soul. I know you'll do just fine."

" Katsura-san..."

" Just becareful if you decide to hit on a girl. Girls these days are brutal. They might use your faint presence on yourself." Gintoki picked his nose.

" Gintoki, what are you talking about?"

Kurokono smiled. " Thank you... Everyone."

* * *

The Joui 4 arrived at the evacuation spot. Each of them excused themselves to do their own things. Joui Katsura walked around to see the situation of the other soldiers, when he saw Kagura, Shinpachi and Elizabeth running to him.

" Katsura-san, have you seen Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked.

Elizabeth held up a sign. ' Have you seen Katsura-san too?'

" Eh? Gin-san and Katsura-san? No, I haven't. Aren't they with you?" Joui Katsura began to worry. The Shiroyasha and Takasugi forgot to tell them about the plan. What if something happened to them?

" We haven't seen Gin-chan since we were evacuated -aru!" Kagura exclaimed.

So why was Kagura in the evacuation spot and didn't fight together with the rest of the Joui 4 at the front gates like always? Well, she also wanted to fight when she heard there was going to be a fight at the front gates. But as per Takasugi and the Shiroyasha's request, the other soldiers did not allow her to go and worked hard to stop her despite her monstrous strength. The Shiroyasha and Takasugi really were traumatized by her ' dodge the flying bodies' game.

" Well, if its a future Gintoki we're talking about, I'm sure he's just fine. And Katsura-san is probably with him too so it should be okay." Joui Katsura tried to calm them down.

" Yeah, he's probably just goofing off somewhere -aru!"

" Ok then, lets go back to the tent. Its almost nightime. They're serving dinner." Shinpachi said.

" Yay! Dinner -aru!"

* * *

Kurokono walked from behind the trees. He had just said his goodbye to the shiroyasha. He actually didn't expect anyone to remember him even if he did go. At least, thats what he thought before his white-permed friend made him know that he was indeed somewhere in everyone's heart.

"... Finished saying your goodbyes?"

Gintoki appeared from behind the trees.

" Gin-san... You really do have a ways with words."

Kurokono remembered his goodbye to the Shiroyasha. He really never thought that his friend, which he didn't even know if they considered him as a friend, to say the most wanted parting words he wanted to hear.

Gintoki sighed. " Thats why I said to him, I never thought that my past self was that good at making quotes."

" So are you saying that you're not here to see me off?" Kurokono faced Gintoki.

" Not really. I just came here to look at the stars."

Kurokono looked up. Stars? There wasn't a single opening in between the leaves. No stars could be seen with the trees covering the skies. Kurokono knew Gintoki was lying, but decided to let it go.

" Well, thats enough star gazing for today. I'm going back, or Shinpachi and Kagura will beat me up because I was late." Gintoki said as he turned back to the direction of the camp.

" Bye, Gin-san."

" Yeah.. Don't forget us okay?"

Gintoki walked towards the evacuation spot. The winds made the tree leaves rustle. The moon shown from in between the leaves that blew because of the wind. Both men had a faint smile on their faces as they walked through the silence of the night.

" I won't."

* * *

**Yes, its getting boring. I'm not a good angst writer. And the story is getting boring. I'm a loser... Well, Gintoki and the others still have about 1 and a half week till they can go back so I don't think it'll be finished anytime soon. I'll just try my best. For the ones who read this chapter till the end, thank you.**

Gintoki: " What is this? Is Rumi sulking? What is with that author's note?"

Shiroyasha: " Nah, she just lost half of her hope when she discovered that there wasn't any reviews for the last chapter."

Kagura: " Meh! Its probably because sadist appeared! Nobody likes him -aru!"

Shinpachi: " Kagura-chan.. I think you're the only one saying that. Okita-san always ranked on the top 5 in every poll."

Joui Sakamoto: " AHAHAHA! Then how 'bout we appear on the next review time?"

Shiroyasha: " So it shall be concluded that the next review time will be the ' Joui 4 Review Time'! Look forward to it!"

Gintoki: " OY! DON'T DECIDE THIS BY YOURSELF!"

* * *

**_" A shadow won't appear on the ground unless there's at least a little bit of light. If just one person remembered, you won't get any punishment. So, if something happens, come and help us again... Kurokono."_  
**

**- Sakata Gintoki**


	10. Battle Of The Nabe Army!

**Yes, VERY late update... These exams are getting harder.. And I just had to get sick and go to the hospital... No, don't mind me.. I'm just sulking to myself... Yeah... Ok... Well.. Here is the tenth chapter.. a special... Sorry for the bad writing... Thank you very much for reading...**

* * *

Shiroyasha: _" With the situation right now, we are surrounded by three armies of equal strength. Despite that, the ones I should be focusing on are the the green army and the purple army. The green and purple army can make good surprise attacks. The blue army will be put up for last._

Takasugi: _" The white army has good advantage because they can act accordingly. They are great masterminds. I will have to take them seriously. If the decision comes where I have to chose to fight which one first, I have to get rid of the white."_

Joui Katsura: _" I shall not hesitate. If they are the ones who will attack first, I shall counterattack them with greater force. I shall not let my men die in vain. If I can deduce what they are planning, I'll have the greater advantage._

Shiroyasha:_ " I shall..."_

Takasugi: _" I shall..."_

Joui Katsura: _" I shall..."_

Joui 3: _" become... **THE NABE SHOGUN!**"_

* * *

**10. Battle of The Nabe Army!**

Kagura: " Gin-chan, what are they doing? Why are there flames coming out from their bodies? They are creeping me out -aru."

So, the situation in the tent was.. The Joui 4 were currently fighting over a hot pot of Nabe that was on the table. The Joui 4, except Sakamoto were taking it very seriously up to the point where they were using their battle tactics and treating the Nabe dinner as a war despite them being in the middle of a real war themselves. The Nabe is currently untouched.

Gintoki: " They are just idiots. Especially the one with the short body over there."

Gintoki pointed at Takasugi. Takasugi twitched.

Takasugi: " I heard that, bastard."

Kagura: " Ohohoho! Fighting over Nabe like kids! Kids these days can't learn how to share can they?"

Kagura started to act like a housewife in the middle of some gossiping with neighbors. The Shiroyasha and Takasugi heard her and veins began popping out of their foreheads.

Gintoki: " Well of course they can't. Especially when they've got some certain selfish sugar and yakult freaks in the group. My my, what will the world become with those two?"

The Shiroyasha and Takasugi cracked. They unsheathed their swords and pointed it at Gintoki.

Takasugi/Shiroyasha: " LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, BASTARD!"

Joui Katsura took the advantage when Takasugi and the Shiroyasha turned their backs and quickly set his chopsticks to reach for the nearest meat. Takasugi and The Shiroyasha noticed and quickly lunged to Joui Katsura, in hopes of stopping his chopsticks. But, they tripped on each others foot and they fell on the table, making the table flip over and the Nabe flew into the air. The Nabe fell onto The Shiroyasha and Takasugi's head. Kagura quickly reached for her phone and took a photo of Takasugi who was now covered in Nabe.

Shinpachi: " Kagura-chan... What are you doing?"

Kagura: " Its called blackmail! Now we can ask him to do anything we want -aru!"

Takasugi: " Y-You brat! Delete that right now!"

Shiroyasha: " Hmph, for the so called 'governor of the Kihetai' to be beaten by a kid... I'll make sure to not fall as low as that."

Takasugi: " W... Why you.."

Kagura: " And I'll give this photo of Gin-chan to Tsukki and that purple Ninja if he doesn't pay us -aru!"

There was also a photo of the Shiroyasha that was covered in Nabe, right after tripping on Takasugi's foot.

Shiroyasha: " W-W-Wait! I won't allow you!"

The Shiroyasha tried to grab the phone, but Kagura got the phone out of the Shiroyasha's reach.

Gintoki: " No No! Delete that! There is no thinking what that M bitch would do with my god damn picture! And why Tsukki?!"

Kagura: " Because she likes you, no? Its all over the fandom -aru."

Gintoki: " Then I'm not accepting it! Just delete that picture!"

Kagura stuck out her tongue and put the handphone in her pocket. Shinpachi just sweat dropped.

* * *

And minutes later, the got another pot of Nabe in exchange for the one that fell on Takasugi and The Shiroyasha's head. But they were still fighting over it.

Joui Katsura: " Okay, we got another one. Don't screw this up like last time."

Shiroyasha: " And who's fault was it? Say sorry, Takasugi-kun."

Takasugi: " Its not Takasugi-kun. And it was your fault. _You_ say sorry."

Joui Katsura: " Stop it you two. It was both of your fault. If this turns into 'its your fault' battle, we'll never start getting the meat."

Takasugi: _" That was an unlucky accident.. I have to make sure to be careful this time or that perm will take advantage of me."_

Shiroyasha: _" Damn. The situation has tensed now that there is no more Nabe after this one. Before, we had enough ingredients to make one more pot of Nabe. But now thats gone because of Bakasugi. Tch, I have to focus!"_

Joui Katsura:_ " Right now, the one that has the least suspicion would be Sakamoto. He hasn't done anything suspicious right now. But he hasn't said anything either... Thats weird. Could he be planning something?"_

Takasugi: _" Though he doesn't look like it, Sakamoto can plan ahead. Though that means he often doesn't really pay attention to things that are infront of him. I can't take him lightly. If I were to take anyone here lightly, that would be my loss!"_

Kagura: " Gin-chan, what is a haley comet -aru?"

Gintoki: " Eh? Its one of those falling stars thing we see on TV."

Gintoki picked his nose and rubbed his hand, that had his snot onto Kagura's head. Joui Sakamoto sensed the 'space' topic and eagerly butted in with a laugh.

Joui Sakamoto: " AHAHAHA! More accurately, its an icy rock that, when passing close to the Sun, heats up and begins to outgas, displaying a visible atmosphere or coma, and sometimes also a tail!"

Gintoki sighed.

Gintoki: " Whatever, I've had enough of watching those idiots fighting. I'm going outside."

Gintoki reached for the opening of the tent and started to crawl outside. When his head was outside, something seemed to catch his attention and he looked upwards.

Gintoki: " Ah, Kagura. There's one of those comet things you were asking."

Kagura: " Eh?! Where?! Where?! I want to see -aru!"

Shiroyasha: " Hm? Comets? Lemme see."

The Shiroyasha stood up from his seat and put his chopsticks - Which he was gripping before to protect and get the Nabe if the others let their guards down - on the table.

Shiroyasha: " Wanna see it Zura?"

The Shiroyasha gave a look at Zura while pointing at Kagura who was now hitting Gintoki's butt to move him out of the opening in the tent and have a good look at the comets herself.

Joui Katsura: _" What now?! I want to see it! Comets are rare these days. I really want to see it! But if I go, what will happen to the Nabe?!"_

Gintoki: " Oh! The tail's really bright!"

Kagura: " I want to see it, Gin-chan! Your butt is in the way -aru!"

Kagura kept kicking Gintoki's butt. Joui Katsura was in deep thought right now. He was thinking of the nabe, but he also wanted to see the comet. Meanwhile, Takasugi.

Takasugi: _" Nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe, comet, nabe."_

Shinpachi: " WHAT HAPPENED TO TAKASUGI-SANNNNNNNN?!"

Takasugi: _" What do I do? The Nabe will be unsafe if I go.. But the comet! But then somebody could attack the Nabe... But I seriously want to see the comet!"_

Joui Katsura: _" This... This... I can't take this! My soul wants me to go and see the comet, but my body wants to protect the Nabe! This decision will cost me my life... I... I have to do my best! I shall be the last one to stand and become the Nabe Shogun!"_

Shinpachi: " Oy! These guys are taking this way too seriously! Why the Nabe?! How come their acting that they are putting their lives on the line for this?!"

Kagura: " I don't want to hear that from someone who carefully planned out his tactics in our last Nabe fight -aru."

Shinpachi: " And how long ago was that?! That was years ago! Its way off the timeline!"

Gintoki turned his head to face Shinpachi.

Gintoki: " Pattsuan, time doesn't change here. Everyday is the same. So technically, everyday is new year. Everyday is christmas. Everyday is a nabe fight. Everyday its a birthday. And everyday is as idiotic as every other day. So there really is no point in advancing. So we might be better off just lazying around and do everything like every other day when we do things like every other day when we do things like every other day when we do things like every other day when we do things like every other day when we do things like every other day when we do things like every other day when we do things like every other day when we do things like every other day when we do things like every other day when we do things like every other da- Oof!"

Kagura kicked Gintoki in the face and continued to push him with her feet.

Kagura: " Get out of the way Gin-chan! Nobody is interested in your speech, yes?! So let me go through -aru!"

A loud BAM was heard from the other side of the tent. Joui Katsura banged his hand on the table and stood up.

Joui Katsura: " This... This is it! I cannot take it! I have to look at the comet!"

Shinpachi: " AND HE'S STILL GOING ON ABOUT THATTTTTTTT?!"

Joui Sakamoto: " AHAHAHA! Lets all look together, shall we?!"

Shiroyasha: " Hm? Everyone's coming?"

Takasugi: " W-W-W-Well its not everyday you see comets, so why don't we go see it together?"

Takasugi and Joui Katsura were practically sweating. Their eyes were swollen and they were emitting a dark aura. They have abandoned the Nabe so they could go comet watching. But they just couldn't resist. They just had to see those flying fireballs! And they were really desperate too... Idiots.

Kagura: " WOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And Kagura, too, finally got Gintoki out of the opening in the tent. Gintoki was sent flying to a nearby tree. Kagura quickly ran out of the tent, followed by the Joui 4.

Kagura: " Hm? Gin-chan? Where are the comets you saw -aru?"

A smirk landed on the faces of the two Shiroyashas. Takasugi and Joui Katsura noticed them.

Takasugi: "_ N-No way!"_

Joui Katsura: _" Did he?!"_

The Shiroyasha quickly lunged into the tent, followed by Gintoki. Takasugi and Joui Katsura tried to stop them, but, like Gintoki and Takasugi did before, tripped on each other's feet and fell down.

Joui Katsura: _" S-So all this time.."_

Takasugi: _" T-They've been..."_

Joui Katsura/ Takasugi: _" Working ...Together?!"_

Gintoki:_ " Hmph, while you guys were playing and relaxing around, we thought up of a plan to steal the Nabe from the likes of you. Our teamwork will never fail!"_

Shiroyasha: _" The Nabe Shogun? Meh, don't put us on that low of a rank. We are..."_

The 2 Gintokis: **_" THE NABE LEON!"_**

The two Gintokis smirked evilly as they set their chopsticks for the Nabe. Just as their chopsticks were half an inch far from touching the Nabe, the two got kicked by Kagura and Shinpachi, sending them flying through a hole in the tent.

Gintoki: " N... No way..."

Shiroyasha: " S... So you two..."

Kagura and Shinpachi looked at the two Gintokis with arrogant, yes, arrogant eyes. They smirked and looked down on their leaders.

Shinpachi: _" Heh! While you were busy preparing, we were thinking of a more useful tactic that could win even against the great Shiroyasha! Now, our years of pain will be set into glory!"_

Kagura: _" You should just watch helplessly as your own underlings eat the Nabe you have sacrificed your life for! This shall be the ultimate revenge -aru!"_

Shiroyasha:_ " T... They are..."_

Joui Katsura: _" Underlings that have achieved greater heights! After all of those abuse they have experienced under their selfish leader, they have learned to stand up for themselves and follow their souls! They are greater than a shogun or Leon... They are..."_

A dramatic scene appears with a Sakura tree background and Kagura and Shinpachi wearing high-class clothes.

Everyone: **_" THE NABE EMPERORS!"_**

Gintoki, the Shiroyasha, Joui Katsura and Takasugi sulked in defeat.

Takasugi: _" To think we had such great strengths amongst us.. I have underestimated them. This is... My loss."_

And while the Joui 3 and Yorozuya were doing those dramatic acts, Joui Sakamoto, who did not participate in the Nabe battle, noticed a tent near theirs. Out of curiosity, he walked to the tent and peeked inside. Inside, there was Sakamoto, Katsura and Elizabeth enjoying a pot of Nabe for themselves.

Katsura: " Oh! Sakamoto-kun! Come and enjoy this with us!"

Joui Sakamoto: " Eh? Why are you guys not with the others?"

Sakamoto: " AHAHAHA! We thought that if we went with those guys, we'll never get a piece of Nabe. So we decided to share it together!"

Elizabeth: ' Yes, those people don't know how to share.'

Joui Sakamoto: " AHAHAHA! Then lets enjoy the nabe!"

Joui Sakamato went inside the tent and zipped down on the Nabe. They all had a good meal and fell asleep. Meanwhile, empty stomachs could be heard throughout the campsite, coming from 4 people.

* * *

**_" We kept them this whole time. As worthless as it might be, it was the last memory we had of him. We thought that one day, we'd have the complete set again. But now.. But now..! Why are you leaving again?! And we finally got to see you again! You're going to leave us, leave everyone behind and run off somewhere?! Gin-san!"_**

**- Shimura Shinpachi**


End file.
